The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of
by somekindafreaky
Summary: A story about Kitty and Remy, and how their relationship develops over a couple of years. The rating will probably go up later. Warning: contains severe amounts of fluff
1. Scented Candles

This is a fic based on a dream I had. Hence the title, partly. Yes, I admit it, I dreamt about Evo characters. Shoot me now! It might not turn out very good, but I figure if I dreamt it maybe my mind was telling me it would be a good idea, and it's a sign… well really I just wanted to write it. It's only slightly AU. Kitty is sixteen, and Remy is twenty-two. Oh, and I was gonna make Lance the _really_ bad guy, but that's overdone, so he's not so bad. There will be a little bit of lancitty and maybe kiotr.

I know I shouldn't be starting another story until I get rid of all those other ones that remain unfinished, but, well… screw you. 

Okay I'm sorry. Be kind.

*****

Kitty sat on the sofa, drinking some mediocre tea, but she didn't really mind because she was having a nice time. She was curled up next to Lance, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her shoulders. On the other side of the sofa sat Remy and Piotr. In various chairs around the room Pietro, Todd, Freddie, Wanda and St. John were sitting. They were all watching some horror movie on television.

Kitty had been spending a lot of time at the Brotherhood/Acolyte house now that the two teams were merged. At first she had been scared at the prospect of bumping into Magneto or Sabretooth, but neither of them ever seemed to be around. The rest of the group no longer scared her. What with the recent Apocalypse incident, there was much less tension between the teams and they never really seemed to have battles or arguments. Even Scott had got accustomed to the idea of Kitty hanging around with their 'enemies' – as long as she was loyal, of course.

The rest of the team didn't mind either, as long as Kitty didn't attempt to cook anything, she wasn't a threat. Pietro had been wary at first, badgering Lance about betrayal and how ungrateful he was being to Magneto, who had given him a home. But Magneto hadn't even mentioned it, though nobody doubted he knew that Kitty had been there on more than one occasion. Todd and Freddie were to be completely indifferent to Kitty's presence, and she thought both of them were 'totally icky' (of course she didn't say anything) so she was fine with that. Wanda and John hardly seemed to notice she was there at all, even though once she had had quite a pleasant conversation with Wanda. Both of them seemed preoccupied with their screwed-up, unfathomable minds. Everybody knew that there had been mutual attraction between Kitty and Piotr, which had caused mutual indignation between Lance and Piotr. That was the only time Magneto had brought up the subject of Kitty, only telling them angrily that they shouldn't risk the performance of the team on something as trivial as a girl. Since then Kitty and Piotr had become friends, but nothing more, to Lance's relief. The rest of them sometimes suspected Piotr still had a crush, but thankfully neither Lance nor Kitty noticed. Remy and Kitty were friends too, they apparently got along like a house on fire, according to Pyro, but he said that about everything and everyone, followed by maniacal laughter, so nobody paid him any attention. Anyway, they were all pretty much comfortable with Kitty being around these days, and it was sort of nice to have a girl – a girly girl, unlike Wanda – around. What with it being the 'Brotherhood' and Acolyte team, they were all a bit starved for femininity. And Kitty's cheerfulness was contagious.

Kitty wasn't very cheerful now though. She was getting gradually more and more frightened by whatever slasher film it was they were watching, and burrowing further and further into Lance's stomach. He grinned. He hadn't told anyone – especially Kitty – but he was hoping that if today went well, their afternoon together would lead into the night… he had everything prepared. 

On the television, a knife flew out of nowhere, and everyone jumped. Unfortunately Kitty jumped right _into_ the sofa, throwing her tea all over Lance's crotch. He gave a girlish yelp and everybody laughed. Kitty emerged from the sofa blushing furiously.

"C'mon Kitty," Lance grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Let's go."

He took her next door to the kitchen. [A/N – this is not in the boarding house, it's in the random Acolyte base that I made up.]

They sat down at the table, and Lance started mopping himself up with a napkin. He handed her one too, and Kitty reluctantly started to help. She felt acutely uncomfortable with her hand there, but after all it had been her fault.

Once he was dry, Kitty made to pull away, but Lance held her arm gently but firmly where it was. She turned red again and looked at him.

"Lance!"

"C'mon Kitty," he said, trying to make his voice husky. "Please. I need this."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Lance!" she stammered again, completely lost for words.

"Kitty," he answered, stroking her face in what he thought was a sweet way. She shuddered nervously. Then in one quick motion, he had swept her up and was carrying her out of the room and up the stairs.

She was so freaked out it took a lot of self-control not to phase right through his arms and land on the floor.

He took her to his room, and to her surprise it was filled with scented candles. Oh no. Not scented candles.

She had had this conversation with Jean. Guys always read somewhere that girls love scented candles, that they're really romantic etc. in somewhere like Cosmo, because according to Jean guys read Cosmo. "You know, to find out what turns girls on." And so whenever they get out scented candles they give you this look as if to say, 'aren't I _so_ considerate' and you have to say, 'oh my goodness! Scented candles, how lovely!'

"Scented candles! How lovely!" Kitty cleared her throat uncertainly and Lance deposited her on the bed. 

Not that she minded scented candles, but it wasn't as if they did anything.

Lance climbed over her and kissed her. She thoroughly enjoyed kissing Lance, so responded happily. His hands started to travel down to her hips.

She had definite misgivings when his fingers traced up the inside of her shirt, tickling the soft skin. She carried on kissing him though. A strange worry entered her head and she began to fret that one of the candles would fall over, which was very distracting.

Lance started to fumble with the clasp of her bra and she decided that that was enough.

She turned her head away and he was presented with a rosy cheek, which he continued to kiss, before realising it wasn't her mouth.

Kitty wanted to phase, but then again, she didn't want to offend him.

"Kitty, what's wrong?"

She saw with slight irritation that he hadn't removed his hand.

"This doesn't… feel right," she muttered. "I'm sorry – I know you must have gone to a lot of trouble… the candles and everything…"

"Please Kit. I need this. You want this."

Her bra became undone at last, and she opened her mouth in outrage, gaping like a fish.

"I _don't_ though!" she managed to say after a moment. "I don't want this. Please. I don't think I'm ready."

"Kitty!" he pleaded, and then she phased through him, standing up. She saw that her shirt had remained in his hand and that she was standing there in only her capris and an unfastened bra, but it wasn't important.

"I have to go," she said, trying to sound in control.

"Dammit!" he punched the pillow with his fist. "Kitty, come on! We've been dating for months. I can't take it any more. I want you."

"If you love me," she tried to go for a softer approach, "then you'll wait." She was going to add, 'please' but then it occurred to her that she shouldn't have to beg.

"But I--" Lance stuttered. He was red with frustration.

The ground started to tremble slightly.

Kitty had a spasm of panic. "Lance! Stop!"

"Kitty, I can't help it! God, if you felt the same way as me…!"

"But I don't know – Lance!"

The door flew open and in came Remy and Piotr, who both looked alarmed.

"We felt the floor shaking," Piotr explained.

"Are you okay petite?" Remy asked Kitty.

She nodded, a little dazed.

"If you hurt her!" threatened Piotr, approaching the bed and looking very intimidating.

Lance just lay there looking at him moodily. Stealthily Remy fished up Kitty's shirt and handed it to her, noticing just how little she was wearing and appreciating the view considerably.

"Stop that," growled Lance, seeing. When Piotr started to ogle her too he was _really_ pissed off.

"Kitty, you have to leave now," he commanded, and Kitty looked at him with surprise. She knew he must be hurt, but they had had arguments before. Plus, it was supposed to be her who was storming out. He had tried to pressure her.

"C'mon, chere. I'll take you." And before Lance could complain they were gone.

*****

Please review!!!


	2. Back Home

Valley-Gurl101 – yay, thanks, and yeah, he is stupid. Blah

Melissarxy1 – yes, maybe I was hard on Lance but, well, I'm just too loyal to… everyone except Lance. Not that I don't like him, just that, um…

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – hooray, I love readers and reviewers!

Kitty Pryde2 – it was VERY tempting to make him a bad guy in this story, but then I just thought that was too mean to all those Lance fans out there. I've used a bit of your POV idea, which was good 'cause otherwise this chapter was waayyy too short! And don't worry, you were very kind!

*****

Lance sat on his bed staring unhappily at the wall. Absent-mindedly he reached out and extinguished one scented candle with his thumb and forefinger. What was Kitty's problem?! They had been together long enough to, uhh, consummate their love. And then to top things off the Cajun and the big Russian idiot had come in and completely ruined any chance he might have had. He wanted to kill them both, for interrupting and staring at Kitty in that way. But, well, he may have had a temper but he wasn't stupid.

.:.

Kitty climbed on the back of Remy's motorbike and held onto him tightly as they sped away. She didn't have any qualms about bikes, she had ridden with Logan and Rogue on more than one occasion and it had been fine. But Remy was a very different sort of driver. He went fast, and hard, and with no protection. Helmet, that is!

When they reached the gates of the institute Kitty was dizzy and her hair resembled a huge brown mop, but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were shining. She climbed off unsteadily and Remy did too.

She said goodbye to him, and took a step in the direction of the gate, but Remy caught her elbow.

"What happened, petite?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, it was nothing," she blushed.
    
    "Aw, c'mon, you can tell me anyt'in'."

She smiled faintly. She could. They had grown close – plus Remy was good at keeping secrets.

"You know how me and Lance went into the kitchen?"

He nodded and grinned with amusement at the memory.

"Well, after that he sort of like, suddenly carried me up to his room. And… well you saw the scented candles."

Remy's eyes widened.

"I mean, nothing happened," she added hastily, "but he was planning to… you know… then I said I totally didn't want to and we had an argument. And then he went all mad and you came."

"Did he try an' pressure you?" Remy was staring over the top of her head into the distance, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Then he is a dead man."

"No, Remy, no!" she reached forward and grabbed his wrist as he turned back to his bike. He looked at her over his shoulder with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, I still _love_ him, and it wasn't like he did anything really _wrong_… it was just a tiny fight."

She could tell Remy wasn't buying it.

"Don't do anything, okay? Please," she pouted as cutely as she could and his shoulders sagged as he relented. 

"Fine but, if he does anyt'in' else…" his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"Oh, you," said Kitty jovially and he shrugged, grinning.

"Au revoir, ma belle chaton." He kissed her hand as was his usual salutation and she smiled.

"Bye Rem'." She stood on her tiptoe and hugged him – in a friendly way of course.

He leant against his bike, watching her as she made her way up the long driveway. When she was just a small figure at the other end she turned and waved and he waved back. Then she disappeared through the door. He waited for a few seconds, then a thought entered his head. He quickly shook it out and, quite disturbed, climbed back onto the motorcycle.

.:.

"Rogue?" asked Kitty quietly as they lay in the dark later that night.

"Mmm?" she mumbled sleepily. 

"What does, 'ma belle chaton?' mean?"

"Uh.. my beautiful kitten."

"Oh, right. Thanks. Goodnight."

"'Night."

.:.A few minutes later.:.

"Kitty, when did Lance start speaking French?"

.:.

The next day (which was, incidentally, the last day of summer vacation) Lance called, complete with lengthy apology and explanation. He was, he said, so in love with her, and he wanted her so badly, he had just lost control, and he was sorry. And he would wait for her, as long as it took.

And, as usual, she forgave him.


	3. Summer Lovin'

Kitty Pryde2 – yeah, Lance speaking French would be quite a riot! And don't we _all_ go a little crazy at night? We do. And anyone else who's reading this, I do appreciate ideas/ constructive criticism. Just… be kind, please? No flamers. Damn you flamers!!!

Valley-Gurl101 – Here's even FASTER updating! Just for you! And I know that was a very Remy-like comment to make, but in Rogue's defence Lance does have that weird fetish for cat/rock related puns.

Zozma Lionheart – yeah, silly Kitty. Aw well. I'm glad everyone liked that Rogue comment, I thought it might be a bit too random, but I guess not! I like Rogue, and I think I'll have her quite a lot in this story, but there won't be any romy-ness I'm afraid. We've already got the Lance/Kitty/Remy/Piotr thing happening, so I think it's complicated enough! And by the way, I didn't even know hamsters _could_ give weird looks!

*****

"You comin', Kit?" called Rogue through the school corridors. "Scott's leaving soon. Hurry up!"
    
    "Oh, Rogue," Kitty emerged from a random classroom. "Did I forget to tell you?" Her face took on that innocent-but-really-guilty valley-girl expression. "Oops. Lance is giving me a ride home."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "We'd all appreciate if you _told_ us beforehand. Scott's getting pissed about all the lifts you get with him."

"I thought he was fine with it," Kitty fidgeted anxiously.

"You know how he is. Sudden mood changes and tha like."

"Hmm." Kitty frowned. "Well… bye!"

And off she skipped to meet her sweet, doting boyfriend.

She waited on the corner for a while, trying not to look at Scott, over on the other side of the parking lot, who was glaring at her suspiciously from over the top of his car in a comical fashion. 

After a couple of minutes, Lance arrived, and his jeep was filled to the brim with shopping bags and large boxes.

"What's all this?" Kitty asked, trying to position herself comfortably amongst the crap, and momentarily forgetting to be angry with him for being late.

"Well, I was an ass."

She agreed.

"So I bought you presents!" he declared happily.

She stared at him for a moment, and then forced a grin. *So he thinks I can just be bought? No! No, Kitty, stop being so negative. This is totally sweet!*

As they drove along, she reached for the nearest bag and looked inside it. She was dismayed to discover a number of tiny bikinis – and even more so when she spotted the price tags.

"How did you afford this?" she cried.

"Magneto is much more generous than Mystique," Lance explained proudly. "You like them?"

She plastered a huge fake grin on her face. So what if this was a … strange … even selfish … way to show how sorry he was, he was trying, and they loved each other, and … she really should stop trying to read so much into things.

"I figured we could go swimming this afternoon," he continued excitedly, "have you seen Magneto's pool yet? Oh yeah, you have… it's great isn't it?"

She nodded vaguely, now examining a bright red mini dress she had found somewhere. It would barely cover her ass.

.:.

It was a bright, very hot summer's day, and Kitty knew she would get a tan. Unfortunately, she suspected she would get one in many places she'd prefer people never to see. The bikinis Lance had bought were a size too small (probably due to the fact that she had lied to him about it a few months before) and so very tight, and she couldn't believe they were so expensive. They certainly didn't use much material!

She had chosen this one because it came with a sarong. Said sarong was also extremely little, but at least it provided _some_ modesty. The bikini top and bottom were black with white trimming, and the flimsy piece of fabric she wrapped around her waist was translucent-grey with black trimming.

All the Acolytes/Brotherhood were in the back garden, as it was _so_ warm out. The garden was very lovely, for homicidal as Magneto was, he had impeccable taste. There was the patio, which led out onto the pool. Then there was the huge lawn, crowned with a small hill, beyond which was even a small lagoon shrouded by one of many willow trees which decorated the garden. It wasn't as large as Xavier's, but it was beautiful. Around the edge there was a border of flowerbeds, which made the tall metal wall that surrounded the place a bit less imposing.

Piotr was seated under a particularly shady tree, with his sketchbook. St. John was wandering around with a splodge of white sun lotion on his nose. Pietro was underneath his big parasol, grumbling because he burned easily. Wanda, dressed in a red one-piece, was being chased around the pool by Todd. Freddie was busy creating some kind of super ice cream cone. Remy was lounging on a seat on the patio, near to the edge of the water.

Lance tried to get Kitty to go in, but she gave the excuse that she had only straightened her hair that morning and didn't want it to get wet, so he dug out a lilo for her from somewhere. Now she was floating serenely along while Lance blustered around, trying to look like he was having fun but avoid splashing her at the same time.

*How sweet!* she thought. *Annoying, but… no, just sweet.*

Every time she drifted to the edge of the pool, Remy would reach out with his foot and gently nudge her back out. _That_ was sweet. He was a good friend. Sometimes Lance was too clingy, and she would much rather just hang out easily with a friend like Remy or Rogue. It was less stressful. And Lance was being extra clingy after the other day.

*What am I thinking?* Kitty wondered, a little irritated with herself. *I love Lance. I love Lance. I love Lance.*

At one point Remy looked like he had fallen asleep, and it wasn't surprising considering the intense heat. She paddled her way to the edge again and gently picked up Remy's foot, trying not to wake him up. Then she gave a quick tug and dragged him into the water. It was hard, as he was considerably heavier than she was strong, but she managed it.

He surfaced, spluttering in outrage. Kitty laughed and so did the rest of them.

Once he had realised what had happened, Remy grinned and repeated the process. He grabbed Kitty's foot, and ignoring her squeal of surprise, pulled her off the lilo and into the pool.

She broke the surface and floundered about in a panic. "I can't believe you!" she shrieked.

He shrugged and smiled. "An eye for an eye."

"God Remy, you are such an idiot sometimes," grumbled Lance, and he put his hands considerately on Kitty's shoulders from behind her. "Are you okay Kitty?"

Kitty ignored him and glared at Remy, before pouncing at him, knocking him backwards. They both ended up underwater, and as it was the deep end they had a lot of space to continue wrestling each other. Of course Remy, being stronger and larger in pretty much every way, won quickly. He had her arms pinned to her sides and grinned at her. Her hair was floating around and she looked very pretty. The turquoise water gave her skin a pearly sheen – no, wait, she was just turning blue.

He released her and immediately Lance's arm appeared, pulling her back into the hot sunshine. Remy followed.

"Are you trying to drown her?" Lance demanded, stroking Kitty's hair as she coughed for breath. Remy was worried for a moment but then saw that she was laughing.

"I'm fine Lance, jeez."

*He is so overprotective!* she thought as she wrung out her hair. *But I guess it's only because he loves me. And I love him. I love Lance. I love Lance.*

And she repeated it so much on the ride he gave her home, that she really believed it. She did love Lance, and he loved her. And when she kissed him goodbye she poured all of her heart into it.

.:.

It was about eleven at night when Remy was helping to tidy up the garden. All the rest had gone to bed but Magneto had recruited Remy and John to clear up anything they had left behind. John was busy putting away the pool chairs and Remy was wandering around looking for something to do at all.

He came to the tree where Piotr had been sitting earlier. There were a couple of sheets of paper scrunched up in balls and discarded lazily. Remy stooped to pick one up and unfolded it carefully.

He was shocked to discover a large pencilled sketch of Kitty. So that was what Piotr had been drawing! There she was, stretched out on her lilo, her hair spread around her face and one leg propped up just as it had been. There was an uncanny likeness. Remy pocketed it absently, and had a look at the other ones.

They were all drawings of Kitty. He didn't know why Piotr had thrown them away, but the huge Russian had a tendency to be his own worst critic.

Some of them clearly showed that Piotr had taken 'artistic license'. He was pretty sure Kitty had never done _that_ pose. He would have noticed if she had!

Still, he took the drawings and stuffed them in his driest pockets. He would keep them for safekeeping. Just, he told himself, so that nobody else found them. That would just be embarrassing for the poor girl.

*****

If you're wondering when Remy and Kitty will get together… it won't be for a while. I'm really gonna play this one out! *evil grin*


	4. The Autumn Dance

Melissarxy1 – poor Lance, I don't mean to be so cruel. I'll try and make him less of a jerk soon. There will be a couple of villains in this story if I can sort my muddled life out – but Lance won't be one of them

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – I am the queen of fast updating! *pauses* - maybe not regular updating, but fast updating

UndyingImmortal – hooray!

Zozma Lionheart – hehe, yes they are and no it's not your imagination! I love writing people's emotions and I'm glad you like reading them

Kitty Pryde2 – you have the best ideas! I love your reviews; they're long and very helpful. And people have to wait on me for 2/3 _months_ with some of my stories, sheesh. All you people are so patient! I just get annoyed and want to flame people when they don't update a really good story *guilty*

Valley-Gurl101 – I know, what is it with me and Lance bashing?

Officially*Obsessed*With*Pyro – we are! And there will be some John-fire in a chapter coming soon, hopefully, if I remember!

I love reviewers! You are all blessed!

*****

The first few weeks of school passed as they had all expected it to. People avoiding them in the corridors, whispering behind their backs but not having the guts to say anything to their faces. It was depressing, but sort of, in an unpleasant way, understandable. Some people still muttered embarrassed 'hi's, particularly to Jean, but mostly the X-Men were outcasts.

Kitty took comfort in the Acolytes. She loved her 'family' very much, but living with them _and_ seeing them at school _and_ hanging around with them afternoons and weekends, could get to be a bit much. It was nice having friends outside of that life, even though they were indirectly involved. Scott had random outbursts of team loyalty sometimes but mostly everyone had learnt to ignore him. Kitty put up with him with patience. She had always had a bit of a temper, but it was improving. 

Kitty and Lance grew closer. She was getting used to his 'neediness', seeing at last that it was only really affection. He hadn't tried anything with her since the last incident, which was a relief. She didn't want to have to hurt his feelings again. She spent a lot of time with Remy, Piotr, John and Wanda too. Remy was charming, Piotr was sweet, John was funny, and Wanda was surprisingly insightful when she wasn't complaining about her father. Todd and Freddie were still gross, and Sabretooth and Magneto were still scary. Jason was entirely ugly. Pietro wasn't actually that bad, he could be charming himself sometimes. 

So things weren't turning out so bad this year. It looked to be a good one. 

The only embarrassing things were when Lance asked her to wear the things he had bought her, and she hadn't the heart to say no. People would stare at her, and it made her uncomfortable. Kitty just _didn't_ wear that sort of thing. She had never really longed for much attention. There had been one quite amusing occasion when Remy had in fact bought her a new bathing suit, a one-piece which actually fitted her and she actually liked. She was slightly suspicious as to how he knew her size but, oh well. When asked he had only shrugged and grinned. And then Lance had complained, so she couldn't really wear that one without irritating him. And she didn't want to start any more arguments.

As the weather steadily turned colder, Kitty found her excuses. She returned to wearing her jeans, capris and cardigans, much to her relief and Lance's disappointment. – And Piotr's, though she wasn't to know.

It was a chilly but sunny late September evening when Kitty was dropped off at the Acolyte house. It was the night of the Autumn school dance, and even though Lance wasn't a student at Bayville High any more, Kitty had asked him to come with her.

She knew she was late – the dance started at eight, and it was half past already – but it had taken a while to convince the adults to let her go at all. Logan and Ororo had always been quite encouraging of her relationship with the Acolytes, probably due to the professor's opinion that it was healthy for the teams to be on fairly good terms. However tonight they were all slightly worried, particularly as Scott and Jean had graduated and wouldn't be there to supervise.

"C'mon!" Kitty moaned, "Rogue and Kurt and Bobby and Roberto and Ray will all be there!"

And so after forty-five minutes of persuading and puppy-dog eyes, here a wary Scott in his car was dropping her off. 

"Be careful," he reminded her as she climbed out, "and remember, drugs aren't cool."

She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye, tottering up the driveway in her white-heeled sandals. She was wearing an off the shoulder, purplish-red dress which reached her mid-thigh, and was very flattering. She also had one gold bangle and little gold hoops in her ears. Her hair was in a wavy bun.

She rang the doorbell and Pietro answered. He looked her up and down approvingly and gestured for her to come in.

She didn't really have time to see anyone though, as Lance was already waiting for her. He kissed her quickly, took her by the hand and rushed her out almost straight away.

.:.

Kitty sighed. This hadn't been a particularly good night. At first it had been alright. Lance had attempted to dance with her out of generosity, but then she had let him go off and watch from the sidelines while she danced with most of the other X-Men.

When she returned to their table she discovered that Lance had been drinking heavily. He was usually good at carrying his alcohol but unfortunately he didn't know his own limit. He told her that he would be sober in a few hours, and that he was_ fine_ to drive, so she refused the offer of a lift home from her friends.

Now she was there, sitting on the steps in the cold outside the front of the school, with Lance's drunken head resting in her lap. He had passed out and she was growing increasingly worried he would throw up on her new dress. Plus, it was past midnight and she was freezing.

She had tried searching Lance's pockets for a cell phone, but like her he had forgotten to bring his.

She shivered. She couldn't carry him home, no way, and neither could she leave him here. She didn't know where he had parked the jeep and it wasn't likely she would be able to drag him to it in any case. She wanted to remove his jacket, but then _he_ would be cold, and she couldn't do that if he hadn't offered.

She saw some headlights approaching in the dark. Figuring it was just a random stranger she ignored it. Nobody would give a couple of mutants a lift him. But to her surprise, it pulled up in front of her. She squinted to see if she recognised it.

The door opened and a tall person got out. They started to walk towards her and she turned herself and Lance intangible, just in case.

"Kitty?" said a familiar voice, and she sagged with relief.

"Remy!" she cried, leaping up. Lance's head fell onto the stone step and he gave a grunt in his sleep, but they ignored it. She hugged Remy tightly.

"God, Remy, it was so lame. Lance got drunk and I didn't have a phone and I'm _so_ tired… why are you here?"

Remy slipped off his trench coat and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and put it on. It was wonderfully warm, even if it was about five sizes too large.

"Well Rocky didn't come home an' we got worried," he shrugged, and Kitty saw his silhouette hoist Lance over his shoulders. "Let's get you home, petite."

Kitty climbed into the passenger seat while Remy deposited Lance in the back, before coming to join her in the front.

"You look trés belle, tonight amoureux," he told her, running his eyes quickly over her as he drove.

"Thank you," she smiled, before resting her head tiredly on the dashboard, at which he laughed.


	5. Halloween

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – hooray for me!

Kitty Pryde2 – Poor you! I hope you feel better soon. And yeah, I dunno what Lance is thinking either. Sheesh

Melissarxy1 – I was just like.. why are you going to work at half eight in the evening? But I'm presuming you live in America, and with the time distance thingy and all, it does actually make sense :|

UndyingImmortal – hey thanks!

Zozma/Emerald Lionheart – amoureux = sweetheart. Does it get any cuter than that? By the way I'll answer for you – no it does not

Valley-Gurl101 – wow! What a coincidence! Cause so are you!

Here's just a fun chapter which doesn't really have any relevance to anything. I hope you like though!

.:.

By next day, Kitty and Lance were on speaking terms again. He called, again, to apologise, again, and she forgave him, again. She also sympathised because he had a dreadful hangover, and she even came round before school to take care of him for a while. Downstairs the rest of the Acolytes/Brotherhood discussed what Lance had actually done to deserve her. Remy, Piotr and Wanda had all had a word with Lance about responsibility and owing Kitty at least the promise to stay sober through one date, but he had been so ill he had hardly responded. Remy was getting particularly worked up and the rest were worried about how long he would last before he killed Lance with a carving knife.

And three more weeks passed, and then it was almost Halloween. The X-Men were having a party, but Kitty really didn't want to hang around. She knew what it would be like. Just the lot of them, milling around, drinking bad, non-alcohol punch, while Logan skulked around in the background determine to ruin any potential fun before it happened. This was why Kitty had offered to take Jamie trick-or-treating.

Kitty, Rogue and Tabby were all in Kitty and Rogue's room, preparing. Tabby was on her knees and, armed with a pair of rubber gloves, was giving Rogue a pedicure. Black, obviously. Rogue was dressed as a vampire, with a long, floaty white lace nightgown, fangs, and her usual pale makeup. Tabby was Little Red Riding Hood, with a scarlet hooded cape, red-and-white checked pleated skirt, and red corset over a white blouse. Her hair was in pigtails, tied with red ribbon. 

Kitty, meanwhile, was hopping about awkwardly, trying to pull on her boots, which was very hard. She was dressed as Catwoman. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed up such a thing, but Jamie had begged her, seeing as he was going as Batman. So there Kitty was in black spandex, tighter even than her X-Men uniform. She also had very long black gloves on over it, a belt made of yellow discs, and a headpiece similar in a way to Remy and Jean's, except it covered most of her face too, but for her nose, mouth and chin. There were also, obviously, eyeholes. Her hair was down, blow-dried and fluffed, with two little pointed black ears sticking out the top.

Finally she managed to get her black, thigh-length boots on, and she reached for her whip.

"How do I look?" she asked her friends, striking a pose. They both wolf-whistled and cheered, and then the three of them laughed.

"Come on, are we ready?" Tabby asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Yes, we are," Rogue answered, and they exited the room.

"So Kitty, where are you taking Jamie?" asked Tabby casually as they made their way down the hall.

Kitty shrugged, even though she had a pretty good idea. She wanted to stop in by the Acolyte house on the way – one of the reasons she had agreed to take Jamie _and_ agreed to wear this outfit.

They reached the main living area, and Jamie ran over to Kitty excitedly. "Are you ready to go?" and she nodded.

She only had a moment to check out everybody's costumes before she was dragged away. Jean was dressed as a butterfly, in a purple leotard with huge colourful wings attached. Scott and Kurt were Captain Kirk and Mr Spock, and were chatting to Amara (dressed as a medieval princess), probably using those same Star Trek-related pick-up lines they used every year. Ororo and Hank were wearing Beauty and the Beast get up, Bobby was, go figure, a snowman, Xavier was a wheel-chair-shaped ghost, Roberto was the headless horseman, with a pumpkin on his head, Ray wore a Zorro costume, and Sam was … either a hillbilly or a scarecrow. Jubilee had a big fluffy duck costume on, and Rhane had simply transformed half way. Logan was easily the scariest, even though he wasn't actually wearing a costume.

.:.

It was only nine o' clock and Kitty was exhausted. Jamie was high on Halloween candy already and they had only been at it an hour. He was running around and badgering Kitty to keep up, which wasn't really fair seeing as she was carrying all the bags and was also wearing stilettos. 

The night was definitely a bore. It was all either old ladies exclaiming over the cuteness of Jamie, old men exclaiming over the cuteness of Kitty (ooer) or people avoiding answering their doors in fear of trick-or-treaters themselves. Jamie had bought quite a large supply of toilet paper and also rotten eggs, but Kitty had made him throw them away, much to his disappointment.

Finally they reached the Acolyte house, and Kitty was hoping to get some much-earned rest.

"What's this place?" asked Jamie nervously, looking at the high metal walls. "Can't we go to the next one?"

"No…" Kitty searched for an explanation, "I know this house. They have the _best_ candy."

"Oh, okay."

Kitty phased through the gate like she usually did, this time bringing Jamie, and took him up the driveway. She rang the doorbell.

Remy answered it, looking tired. His eyes widened with pleasant surprise at seeing Kitty, and his smile grew when he looked at what she was wearing.

"Chere!" he exclaimed, "très impressionnant!" Kitty smiled and blushed.

"Kitty!" cried Jamie, "it's an Acolyte!"

Remy looked with further surprise at Jamie, who was peeking out from behind Kitty nervously.

"Calm down," she said, patting the boy absently on the head, "you know I'm friends with them."

"Come in," said Remy, standing to the side, and she entered, Jamie scurrying, frightened, behind.

They went to the main living room, where everyone was sitting watching The Shining. They all turned to look at her in shock.

"Kitty!" Lance said, delighted, and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his lap immediately. She smiled at him and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

She nodded at Jamie, who was hovering there looking worried. Wanda, who had always had an uncharacteristic fondness for kids, handed him a bowl of candy which had been sitting on the table, and he contentedly forgot about the situation at hand.

They stayed there for an entire hour. The film ended, much to Kitty's relief (it wasn't suitable at all for Jamie either) and they talked for a little while. John gave up his chair for Jamie, who was kept busy with constant supplies of candy. Pietro had a thing for it, which was why they had so much, and even started a little fight over some pixie sticks, which Jamie won because Kitty slapped Pietro on the arm and told him to share. He pouted for the rest of the evening. Wanda had fun beating Todd with Kitty's whip, and Todd enjoyed it too.

Kitty didn't want to make out in front of Jamie, which Lance got grumpy about, but just seeing her there in those clothes was enough to make his night.

When it was time to go Kitty kissed Lance goodbye, waved to them all, and was escorted to the door by Remy, and Wanda, who Jamie had developed a crush on which was quite entertaining.

Remy watched her go, and Wanda watched him watch her. She had a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" Remy said, as he turned away from the door at last.

"You know what," Wanda said accusingly, and he just regarded her innocently. "I know Lance isn't your friend," she continued, "but… Christ."


	6. Bonfire Night

Valley-Gurl101 – who doesn't love Jamie and Wanda? I do!

Just me-the cool girl – so good to hear from you!! And there will be a teeny bit more kimy in this chapter, at least more than there was in the others, I think…

Melissarxy1 – Yay Jamie! And by the way if you don't update your two kimy's soon I shall hunt you down. And I will, too, I have friends in high places… *shifty eyes*

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – yeah, what a riot they would be

Kitty Pryde2 – Once again, poor Kitty Pryde2! Forced to eat chicken broth. I've never had it but it does sound pretty unpleasant. When I got this review I was like 'must find story!!!' and yet I just couldn't. :( I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – yeah, that Lance. Such a pity.

*****

Five days later, and it was Bonfire Night. [A/N – I don't know if this is celebrated in America, probably not, but let's assume John likes it. He would, being as it's a holiday celebrating burning people alive] St. John always held his own little party in the garden, where he would burn 'guys' [A/N – scarecrow people symbolising Guy Fawkes who was burnt at the stake a few hundred years ago for trying to overthrow the British parliament. God, I'm gonna sound like an idiot for explaining all of this if it turns out you Yankees do know about Bonfire Night!] and would also create various displays out of fire at which the others would clap politely. It was just his excuse to burn things. And of course, Kitty was invited.

They were all sitting on blankets, on the grass, warmed by each other and the huge fire flickering in front of them. Kitty and Lance were cuddled together, a heavy duvet wrapped around them. They watched as John made figures of animals and various other things jump around, framed against the black night sky. They were also drinking hot chocolate, which Piotr had made, and toasting marshmallows on the fire. It was a very surprising sort of thing for the Acolytes to be doing. Perhaps Kitty had been a good influence on them.

When Lance stood up and went inside to go to the bathroom, Remy, seated besides Kitty, shuffled closer and leant in to talk to her.

"Bonjour sucre. We haven't had a chance to talk f'r a while." He felt Wanda elbow him sharply in the side, but just swatted her away when Kitty wasn't looking.

She smiled at him. "Yeah I know. Well, Lance and I have been real tight lately. It's great!" she beamed. All of the doubts she had had about him had pretty much disappeared. A few still lingered, but she had learned to push them to the back of her mind. 

"How you doin' then?" he asked her casually.

"I'm like, doing fine," she answered, before shivering a bit. He put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture and felt Wanda kick him quite hard.

She leant against him gratefully and sighed sleepily, closing her eyes. From somewhere a small heart of flames floated towards the two of them, and Remy shot a glare at John, who was prancing around nearby. He and Wanda both giggled.

*Oh, so now she's been talking to him! I'll never hear the end of it!* Remy groaned inwardly. [A/N – I'm pretty sure he doesn't think in an accent. Okay, that's enough author's notes for one chapter]

When he saw Lance returning, he removed his arm but not before he let Lance see. He grinned at the momentary flash of jealousy on the boy's face. It was fun winding him up. At her release Kitty opened her eyes blearily, blinking up in confusion. Then Lance sat beside her and she settled against him instead. Lance shot a triumphant look in Remy's direction, and Remy forced a smile. Turning away, he saw Piotr glaring at him.

.:.

Kitty woke up in her own bed, but couldn't remember how she had got there. Above her was a very large, crazy looking face.

"Yargh!" she cried, sitting up in surprise, but then realised it was only Tabby. "What the hell?" she asked, yawning. 

"Tell us all about it Kit!" Tabby shook her arm violently, and Kitty realised that Rogue and Amara were also crowded on her bed.

"What?"

"Last night! Oh come on, something must have happened. You got here at like one in the morning. Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"It!"

Kitty stared at her in disbelief. "Of course not. I guess I just fell asleep. Did Lance bring me home?"

Tabby shook her head. "No, it was that Gambit guy," she told her, and a wicked smile crossed her face. "What's going on with you two?"

Kitty regarded her with surprise. "Me and Remy? Nothing. That's just crazy!" she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm with Lance. Remy and I – we're just friends."

"Huh!" Tabby scoffed, "Sure, Lance is cute, but this Remy guy, he is H-O-T, hot!"

Kitty shook her head. "Well, I guess he is. I never thought about it."

Tabby knocked on her head and Kitty ducked away. "Earth to Kitty! Sheesh. How could you not notice?"

Amara agreed and Rogue nodded reluctantly.

"You're insane," Kitty phased through them all and stood up. "I am _so_ not attracted to Remy. And he is so not attracted to me."

They just gave her scathing looks.

"You should have seen him hanging around here after he dropped you off," Amara piped up. "I think maybe he likes you."

Kitty had to laugh harder at the thought. "No way. He's a total player. Why were you guys up at one a.m. anyway?"

"Waiting for you. We had to have the details," Tabby said as if it were obvious. "I've never been to Magneto's house. What's it like, anyway? You're practically one of them now."

"I am not!" argued Kitty as she pulled on some jeans, wondering vaguely who had removed the ones from last night. "But his house – it's nice. Kind of like this place, but smaller and with more metal."

She ignored the rest of their silly questions, and phased down through the floor. She still had to laugh at what they had said about Remy. Him? And her? Together? Madness!


	7. Drunken Interlude

Undying Immortal – that's a good idea for Lance, but I'm not sure anyone else would buy it!

Zozma/Emerald Lionheart – you know Tabby and Wanda are gonna get involved! Hell yeah! And I'm still trying to think of what I can do with Rogue *ponders* And I dunno about Todd either. I have to put more thought into these stories!!! If it weren't for you reviewers I wouldn't have a clue

SugerSweet11 – everyone pay homage to a new reader/reviewer! Thanks for your feedback

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – thank God, I don't sound so much like a twit now. Bow down to me!

Kitty Pryde2 – glad to hear it. And Bonfire Night isn't exactly celebrating Guy Fawkes (the name of the guy who was burned) trying to overthrow the government, it's celebrating _finding_ him and killing him before he could actually blow up the house of parliament. How jolly! I didn't mean to offend anyone with the Yankee thing, to us Brits all Americans are Yankees. Those confederates need to realise they lost, and get over it. No offence to Southerners, I love Southerners, with their sexyful accents! Why do you think I like Remy and Rogue so much? Anyways, the girls will be even more 'badgering' in upcoming chapters. Don't think you've seen the last of them!

Valley-Gurl101 – thank you! *smooooth* lol

Melissarxy1 – you have better, and you will be safe… for now. And yeah I wanna string this thing out just to make it quite long really

Just me-the cool girl – I'll try and find a place for one :D and in the future the whole thing will be one BIG kimy moment, and I hope you (and everybody ^_^) will be happy. On with the show!

*****

"Hi Remy," Kitty smiled brightly as he opened the door. "Is Lance here?"

Remy gave a weak smile. "C'm'in, miel."

"Huh?" she furrowed her brow.

"Honey," he explained. She gave him a cute smile and entered.

Wanda, Pietro and John passed, and they were all grinning at him. *What is it with them and their inopportune moments?* Remy thought hopelessly, glaring at them. Needless to say Wanda had blabbed. It was just a relief nobody had mentioned it to Lance or Piotr yet. Not that it was true! Remy shook his head. He was six years older than Kitty. Plus, she was with Lance. Plus, she was on the opposing team. _Plus_ they were friends – there was a time when this wouldn't have stopped him but it seemed different now. He cared about her, he had to admit, and well, he had never been with a girl who wasn't hurt in the process. He didn't want to hurt Kitty. PLUS she wasn't attracted to him, even if he was attracted to her - *No, wait* Remy scratched out that last one quickly. That had just slipped out. It didn't mean it was true.

He needed a drink badly.

.:.

Wanda sat in the kitchen, watching, un-amused, three of her teammates drunk out of their heads. And then there was Piotr, who might have been drunk. He had been drinking a lot of his Russian concoction, for sure, but he was quiet as ever. John was sprawled face down on the counter with his head resting in a bowl of Doritos. Pietro was talking nineteen-to-the-dozen, even faster than usual, and nobody could understand what he was saying so they had blanked him out. Remy was perched on a stool, talking randomly, swaying a little bit and sometimes having eye spasms where he would blink strangely. 

"I think I'm gonna go find Lance and Kitty," Wanda said slowly, making to stand up.

"She is soooo hot," John lifted up his head for a moment to say this, and then dropped it back down. Wanda raised an eyebrow degradingly.

"Yeah-she's-so-crazy-cool," said Pietro in a rush, his hands flapping around wildly, and Wanda put her head in her hands. They had already had this conversation about at least three other girls in the past ten minutes.

And then Remy spoke, which was odd because he hadn't commented on any of the other girls they had discussed.

"She's soft," he said, and Wanda looked up to give him a weird look.

Although his mind was clouded with alcohol he had the vague idea that he shouldn't be saying this – unfortunately his thoughts couldn't catch up with his mouth and he realised that he was still talking. He knew what he was trying to say, but he didn't know how to say it.

"Soft?" Wanda asked.

"Like … miel," he gave a wonky grin and then fell over backwards. Wanda sighed. He was talking nonsense. But she wanted to know this, she would enjoy blackmailing him about it later.

"You like Kitty, Remy?" she asked, leaning over the counter to look at him on the floor.

He said something in a slurred voice, but she didn't catch it. His accent was thickened by the beer and his black and red eyes were spinning.

Remy remembered the times he had tried to make passes at Wanda and Rogue, even though he didn't even know the latter properly. They were both beautiful girls but even putting your arm around them was like trying to hug barbed wire. Kitty was thin, and toned with muscle, like they were, but her skin was soft and inviting. He just didn't know how to put this into words.

"I wanna… touch her," he drawled. Wanda rolled her eyes, and mentally filed this conversation under random perversion. It happened a lot in this house.

Piotr stood up and left, and his expression was dark. Wanda noted this, and filed it under 'suspicious.'


	8. Snowball Fight

Valley-Gurl101 – yeah, I love Wanda too. At first she annoyed me, but it's so much fun writing her now, she's one of my new favourite characters! Taa luv, for the feedback

Melissarxy1 – everyone loves Wanda!!! 

GiniaTM – Rogue… Pietro… whoa, thinking outside of the box there! I would like to try that, but I dunno whether the other readers would approve. Everyone, if you're reading this, what do you think of Rogue and Pietro? Or I'll take suggestions for Rogue and… anyone else. Lance? Now _that's_ interesting… any pairings on the side anyone wants to suggest, feel free. I'll do anything to make you all happy!

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – yay, I love being on people's lists! It makes it all worth while. EVERYONE! Add me! Do ittt!

*****

A couple more weeks passed, during which:

Kitty and Lance's relationship developed. They were practically joined at the hip.

Remy blamed his attraction to Kitty on regular lust, and convinced himself that he really only did like her as a friend.

Wanda grew more and more suspicious of Piotr, and thought of Remy as increasingly pathetic.

"Get over it, Gumbo!" she would scold, "You're taking up valuable space with your moping. Either do something about it, or get over her! She's with Lance!"

When she would say this, Remy would just open his eyes wide, look innocent and declare he had no idea what she was talking about. Either that or he would charm/flirt his way out of the situation, which was quite an achievement where Wanda was concerned. 

It was the second of December, and Kitty was, yet again, at Magneto's house. She didn't really think there was a problem with her being friends with them, and the others accepted it too, as long as Kitty wasn't planning on joining them or anything, giving away valuable information, or missing her danger room sessions.

The first of the winter snow had fallen that morning, and the garden was crisp with a thick white blanket. It was beautiful. Even Magneto's huge, metallic mansion looked sort of attractive covered with a layer of the stuff.

Todd and Pietro were busy making snowmen, Fred was attempting, and failing horribly, at making snow angels, Piotr was, as usual, sketching something or other, and the rest were huddled together on Magneto's large swing seat, under a blanket. Why Magneto had a swing seat – who knew? They were warmed by one of John's fires, which was floating in mid air in front of them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a snowball came flying and hit Lance in the side of the face. Kitty stifled a giggle, while the rest of them laughed openly.

"Todd!" Lance yelled, wiping the white powder off of his cheek. He leapt up, sending Kitty, who had been cuddled up against him, toppling onto Remy.

An insane snowball fight ensued. At some point they somehow, unofficially organised themselves into teams. Lance, Kitty, Wanda and John, against Remy, Todd, Pietro and Fred. Piotr stayed on the sidelines, alternating between watching and drawing.

Of course it quickly became mutant-snowball. Pietro and Kitty obviously had the most helpful powers for avoiding being hit, but the rest of them found their ways. Wanda sent a hexed snowball flying at Todd, who was able to leap out of the way, only to be hit by one of Lance's. Fred threw one in Kitty's direction, but John reacted quickly and melted it before it hit her in the back of the head. Pietro was just a blur, zooming around and dumping piles of snow on top of everybody, even people on his own team.

Remy lunged a charged ball at Lance, and when it was only a metre in front of him it exploded and sent little bits of snow all around, effectively hitting Lance, Wanda and John at the same time.

He laughed, and then was quickly silenced by a snowball being firmly placed down the inside of his trench coat collar. He gave a yelp at the cold and whipped around, only to see Kitty standing close behind him. She was 'air-walking' – hovering in mid air so that she could reach his neck. [A/N – Kitty does this in the comics so I'm presuming she can in Evo too] 

He lunged at her, but she skipped upwards, as if she were climbing invisible stairs, and then stopped a few feet directly above him, horizontally as if lying on her stomach. She waved sweetly. He jumped up, trying to reach her, but of course his hands went straight through her. What had he been expecting?

And then she dived downwards. He flinched, expecting her to land on him, but instead she went straight through and into the ground below. He looked around, momentarily confused.

And then Kitty emerged a little way away, out of the snow, and pelted him with snowballs once again. He cried out and gave chase.

The rest of them had been watching this. Wanda, John, Todd, Fred and Pietro with amusement, and Lance and Piotr with indignation. It was only a bit of fun – wasn't it?

Kitty had turned herself tangible again, just to make it more fun, and was now scrambling off through the snow while Remy ran after her. They were both laughing.

When Remy reckoned he was close enough, he tackled her from behind. She squeaked and landed flat on her face in the snow, with Remy on top of her. 

With a squeal of outrage, she turned around, about to give him an earful, but stopped short when she saw his face was barely an inch from hers. She looked into his red and black eyes and was slightly unnerved by what she saw there. She had seen it in Lance's eyes.

The rest of them had gone silent. They had seen Remy jump on Kitty, and now the two were lying perfectly still. Wanda was eagerly awaiting what would happen next – what Remy would do and Lance and Piotr's reactions. She wasn't stupid, she saw what went on. 

Remy and Kitty didn't notice, they were just staring at each other, both breathing heavily.

*This is my chance!* thought Remy suddenly. It wasn't like he had feelings for Kitty. Obviously not! But it was still an opportunity. But the opportunity to do what? 

Kitty looked up at him, trying to keep herself from shaking, out of both cold and fear. Remy brought his face a fraction closer.

*He's going to kiss me* she thought, feeling very light headed. 

But he didn't. Because a moment later, Lance and Piotr both appeared out of nowhere. Piotr grabbed Remy by the back of his trench coat, lifting him up off of her. Lance swooped on Kitty, hoisting her up. 

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently, helping to sweep the snow off her back.

"I'm fine," she answered. She felt annoyed with him, but knew she had no real reason. That only annoyed her more.

Piotr still hadn't dropped Remy. He looked angry. Remy was grinning nervously.

Wanda reacted quickly, and stepped in – well, because, she liked Kitty and Remy a lot more than Lance and Piotr, who were being idiots at the moment. Perhaps Lance had reason to, but she was still irritated that he had ruined what might have been a magical moment, not to mention another reason to tease Remy senseless.

"Piotr, I'm thirsty, go make some drinks," she commanded. 

Piotr snapped out of his psycho moment, blinked, and dropped Remy to the floor grumpily. He was so mad – but he wasn't going to defy Wanda. He shot the Cajun a dirty look before heading inside.

Remy brushed himself off. He looked as cool as ever, but really he was quite flustered. That had been a strange experience. He had wanted to kiss her, badly. But then it had been shamelessly ruined. He looked up, and for a moment thought Wanda has a sympathetic expression, but then realised she was just trying not to laugh at him.

"I'm fine Lance, really," he looked over at Kitty, who Lance was still fluttering about anxiously. "I think I better be going now," she added. She turned to her boyfriend. "Bye Lance." She pecked him on the cheek, before waving to the others and telling them to say bye to Piotr for her. 

Then she looked uncertainly at him. "Bye Remy," she swallowed, and then made her hasty exit.

Remy watched her go with a sigh. Frolicking in the snow had dampened her clothes, and they were clinging to her in a most attractive way. 

As soon as she had gone, he felt yet another hand grab him by the collar. He was swung around to come face to face with a crimson Lance.

"What was that?" the younger boy demanded, giving Remy a push to the shoulders. Remy raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know what!" he pushed him again, but this time Remy was expecting it and it didn't budge him. 

"I did nothin'," Remy told him, which was sort of true.

"You were lying on my girlfriend!"

"It was a game Lance," piped up Pietro, which surprised all of them. Remy nodded.

"Don't you dare do _anything_ like that again."

Remy grinned. "I think dat's really between le chat and myself, mon ami."

Lance seethed, and for a moment looked like he was about to punch Remy square in the face. Remy watched him with infuriating indifference. But Lance backed off, still glaring but understanding that he stood no chance whatsoever. Remy smirked. It hadn't been that bad a day, considering.


	9. Under the Mistletoe

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – there will be yet more close shaves in upcoming chapters too! I'm so cruel!!!

Melissarxy1 – yeah, Remy is da man

UndyingImmortal – yay!

SugarSweet11 – whatever you say! Just for you

Valley-Gurl101 – damn Lance and Piotr! Damn them to hell!

Kitty Pryde2 – I would love to see Remy drunk. If for only the chance to maybe get some hot Cajun drunken action. And I'm thinking a Lance/Remy fight could be included… but not yet. Lance and Kitty will break up… but not yet!

It's Christmas already. I know. I dunno how it happened though. I don't know where thanksgiving went – I don't even know when thanksgiving _is_! You confusing yank - *cough* Americans.

*****

It was exactly three weeks later – the twenty-third of December. It had been snowing steadily almost the whole month, and most of the roads were closed. Kitty hadn't been able to visit her Acolyte friends since the last time, and was slightly nervous of running into Remy too. But she was leaving for home that afternoon, and needed to drop off the presents she had bought for all of them. It had been a hard trek, she had had to walk almost three miles through the whirlwind of falling snow, and she was now very, very cold and tired.

She rang the doorbell, thankful that finally she had made it there. 

St. John answered.

"Sheila," he looked surprised. "How are-" and then he saw how cold she was and ushered her inside. Her face was almost blue.

"Thanks John," she murmured, peeling her wet gloves off and stuffing them into her pocket. She was wearing a winter variation of her regular outfit – instead of a pink sweater she had a short pink coat, and in place of the cream shirt was a cream sweater underneath. Her capris had turned into full-length jeans, and she had obviously replaced her sandals with tennis shoes. She also had a dark pink scarf on.

"What you doin' here?" he asked.

She gestured to the bag he had just taken from her. "Bringing presents of course!" she answered cheerfully, though her teeth were still chattering.

"Oh right," he grinned, "anything for me?"

"Of course."

"Yay!"

He led her into the living room where the rest of them were. Piotr was sat in the corner, playing chess with himself. Fred was nowhere to be seen, but probably in the kitchen. The rest of them were crowded round the pool table having a game.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" John declared proudly, and Kitty elbowed him but giggled. The rest turned to look.

"Kitty!" cried Lance, at the same time as Remy said, "Chat!" and Piotr said, "Katya!" Lance ran over and picked her up, swinging her round. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I brought presents," she told them as he set her down.

While Todd and John burrowed through the bag, handing out people's gifts, Kitty took a glance around the room. Obviously Christmas was not a big thing here, judging by the lack of decorations, which was fairly understandable seeing as Magneto was Jewish. Kitty was too, of course, but she looked for any excuse to shop.

"Ah, thanks Kitty!" Wanda said, giving her an awkward hug. She didn't much like physical contact. Kitty helped her put on the necklace she had given her.

"What the hell?" Todd grimaced, holding up a hideous wool jumper with a big ugly reindeer on it.

"Be polite!" scolded Piotr, but the rest of them were all laughing.

"Like, sorry Toad," Kitty shrugged, smiling, "I didn't know what else to get you, but Rogue's taken up knitting and gave it to me to give you."

"Why don't you put it on?" Wanda teased. Todd glared at her, but did so, and how they did laugh.

"Thanks Kitty!" John came over, picked her up and swung her around in the same way Lance had. She had bought him a lighter – not the most original of ideas, but he was always losing them.

"Thank you," nodded Piotr, flicking through his book, and also taking the opportunity to hug her. Hard.

"Oof," she mumbled, pressed against his chest.

Remy freed her easily, before hugging her himself. A pack of cards – once again, not original, but useful seeing as all he ever did was throw them at people – rested in his hand. "I'll save dese ones," he grinned, and she smiled back, all tension between them having completely evaporated in the holiday spirit.

Wanda observed with interest.

"Here's my gift to you Kitty, Merry Christmas," Lance appeared holding a sprig of mistletoe, and held it over her head before stealing a kiss.

She kissed him back, but then pulled away after a moment, aware of all the eyes on them. He kept his arms around her waist though, and handed her the mistletoe as some sort of keepsake.

Pietro put his hand on his heart and gave a mock-sniffle of endearment, before pulling Kitty away so he could hug her too. As he did he sneakily, very quickly, snatched the sprig of mistletoe which had been in her hand. He tossed it behind him to Wanda. John and Todd noticed and chortled quietly, but nobody else did.

Wanda pressed the green leaves and white berries into Remy's hand. "Do it now!" she whispered harshly.

Nothing had been planned – at least, if it had, Remy hadn't been told. But he knew exactly what she meant. He grinned, but then shrugged helplessly, shooting a look at Lance.

Wanda nodded briefly, then called, "Lance! Come help me – er – get Kitty something to eat. Move it! What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

As soon as she spoke he jumped to attention, before following her into the next room.

Pietro saw, and with perfect timing, stepped away from Kitty, gently nudging her backwards. She took a wobbly step, a bit confused, and then felt someone's strong hands steady her from behind. She turned around and came face to face with Remy and his sexy smirk.

"C'mon petite, I have my present t' give t' you." He took her hand and led the baffled Kitty away, just as Lance and Wanda returned.

He took her into the hall, and just to be safe, a little way down the corridor. She followed, still in a bit of a dream state.

They stopped in the shadow of the huge metal staircase. She looked up at him, filled with curiosity and more than a little nervousness. This was just how it was in the snow. She knew what was coming, and she was rigid. All she could do was wait.

He reached into the deep pocket of his trench coat and brought out a package wrapped in red paper. He handed it to her and she took it numbly, her hands shaking.

He watched her expectantly, and she blinked a couple of times before opening the present.

"Oh!" she gasped, looking at the adorable fluffy pink teddy bear. She could just imagine him buying it and stifled a giggle. Then she looked up at him and smiled, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you Remy!"

She felt one of his arms snake around her waist. The other one – she raised her head off of his chest and looked up. He was wearing that grin of his, like the kinder version of Pietro's leer. His hand was over her head, dangling the sprig of mistletoe she had last seen in her own hand. 

She stared at him, frozen in his hold and desperate for the waiting to be over with. His embrace was warm, and strong yet gentle, and she wanted him to kiss her now.

He leant forward and down, and she lifted her face towards him instinctively.

She fancied that their lips touched, a tiny bit, if only for a moment, but that moment seemed to last forever. Sparks flew, cherubs fluttered around inside her head, fireworks went off.

"Yargh!" they whipped around to see Lance and Piotr approaching fast. Pietro was on Lance's shoulders, his legs wrapped around his neck and his hands pulling on his hair in a vain attempt to stop him. St. John was being dragged along the floor on his stomach, his arms fastened round Lance's left leg. Wanda was tugging angrily on the back of Piotr's shirt, growling, and Todd was latched to his right leg. But nothing was able to stop them, probably not a herd of wilderbeast. Lance's face was bright red with fury, and Piotr had that murderous, insane look in his eye.

Kitty squealed, and her first reaction was probably the worst one. She was scared, so naturally she jumped closer to Remy, burying her face in the folds of his shirt.

The floor was rumbling. They all wobbled, and Kitty gripped onto Remy tighter. He held her firmly around the waist, and although he was nearly falling over, he was staring at Lance defiantly.

Lance, looking like some deranged animal, tore Pietro off of him and shook John loose. He leapt over and grabbed Kitty's arm hard. She shrieked as she was pulled away. Remy knew holding onto her would only cause her more pain, so he let go, and she tumbled into Lance. The shaking died down.

There was a terrible silence. Kitty looked like she was going to cry. They all stared at each other.

Then a shadow appeared, and a hollow, magnetic voice echoed, "What is happening here?"

Kitty's eyes widened to an incredibly cute extent, she wrenched herself from Lance's hold and ran down the hall, only to vanish through the front door.

The rest of them gave chase, except for Magneto who was watching with a grim expression. Pietro, who obviously got there first, opened the door and they watched her stumble down the driveway, through the snow.

Lance looked like he was going to chase her, but Wanda put her hand on his arm and her glare told him no. Todd, looking a bit uncertain, fished up Kitty's teddy with his tongue and passed it to Remy. Remy stared at it for a moment, before throwing it down and walking out.


	10. Goodbye

Just me-the cool girl – of course he will!

UndyingImmortal – lol, everything rocks hardcore according to you. But I agree that in that case, it would indeed rock hardcore. Unfortunately many others probably wouldn't be so appreciative. At least melissarxy1 – she likes Lance

Melissarxy1 – you shall see what becomes of him/her…it!

Everyone, this is the last update for the weekend, I'm going away :( so next time will be either Sunday night or Monday morning. Don't worry, I'll be suffering more than you! *whimpers* 

*****

Remy rang the doorbell somewhat awkwardly. He generally never rang doorbells. But he doubted the X-Men would appreciate it if he broke in just to pay a friendly visit.

He hoped it would be friendly, at least. He didn't know what Kitty would be feeling right now. The only contact she had had with the Brotherhood/Acolytes had been a brief phone call with Wanda. There was a plus to this of course – Kitty and Lance had fallen out, due to his rough treatment of her, but then they did all the time and it probably wouldn't be long before they got back together. At first Remy had been plotting to ruin any chance they might have had; it would have been easy. But now plans had changed.

He didn't want to be here – but he had to clear the air between himself and Kitty before he went. And Wanda hadn't given him much of a choice either.

The door opened, and a blonde girl stood there. He vaguely remembered something about her – Boom Boom, was it?

She had an almost bored expression on her face at first, but when she took in the sight of him her mouth formed a little 'o' shape and her eyes widened. They sparkled with mischief.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cried, "Gambit?!"

"Oui," he said politely. "Is Kitty in?"

Her face broke out in an excited grin. "I knew it!" 

"Knew what?"

But she had turned around and was now shouting, extremely loud, "KITTY! DOOR FOR YOU! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO IT IS!"

He couldn't see past her, but he heard Kitty's voice from the other end of the hall, and her footsteps echoing down the stairs.

"Who?"

"It's Gambit!"

"What??? Tell him I'm not here!"

"Well he's bloody heard you now, he's right here!"

Kitty appeared and Remy gave a little wave. She smiled weakly. Tabby stood there grinning happily.

"You know," she said, "you're all she talks about!"

"Tabby!" Kitty groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Okay, I'm gone," and Tabby walked away.

Kitty turned to Remy and looked at him patiently. His eyes ran over her body. She was wearing a sparkly bluish-purple halter top, tight white capris and black heeled sandals. She was also in the process of putting a second gold hoop into her ear. She was obviously preparing for some New Years party or other.

"You look trés belle," he said, and her cheeks turned pink. There was a quiet giggle behind Kitty and she turned to see Tabby, Amara, Rogue _and_ Jean watching from behind a doorway.

"Go away!" she cried at them. They cackled before scattering. She looked back at Remy. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" he hesitated. He couldn't do this. No. He had to. "I came to… apologise." He visibly flinched. He hated what Kitty could make him do.

She just looked at him. "For what?"

"…" For what? "For tryin' to kiss you," he said, though of course he wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh," she said, and he thought she looked a little sad. 

*Who am I kidding?* "You're with Lance, and…" he tried to remember what Wanda had said that morning, "it was way out of line."

She gave him a look, as if she knew it wasn't him talking. Since when would Remy ever say something like that?

"I wasn't mad at you," she said, "it was Lance, mostly." She sighed, dropping her hand now her earring was in.

Remy was relieved. 

"Oh, and I, er, like, forgot the present you gave me," Kitty blushed.

Remy gave a start. So had he. "Yeah, I'll find dat for you, petite." Where on earth could it be? He hadn't seen it since that day.

"But I also came," he continued, "to say goodbye."

For a moment she looked stricken, but then quickly covered it. Not before he saw.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

"France," he told her.

"For…" she swallowed "…how long?"

He shrugged. "It's some mission," he explained, "I don' even know what ah'm supposed t' be doin'. A month or so."

"Oh," she said, looking at the floor. "Well… bye."

He reached out and tilted her chin up. She looked into his eyes with her huge ones, like blue china plates.

He leant forward, going to kiss her on the cheek, but once again they were interrupted. This time by shrieks of laughter.

Kitty whipped around and squawked angrily at the huddle of girls on the stairs. Remy watched with amusement for a second, then turned and started heading back down the drive. At the end he heard a voice calling, and looked back at the mansion.

Kitty was just a small figure now, waving madly. He waved back, then climbed onto his bike and sped away.


	11. Remy Returns

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – I wish I had one! And sorry I had to go, but I'm back now, earlier than I expected! *jimmies FaDiNgSiLvErStAr off of legs with crowbar*

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – yay lots of reviews all in a row! I love you and your plushies, I wish they really existed. *sad sigh* I also wish you were pirates. Everyone loves pirates! And Kitty and Remy will continue falling in love, you know they will, never fear

Valley-Gurl101 – wow a cabin… I wish that could happen… but it probably can't… *cries*

Kitty Pryde2 – it doesn't matter, I'm sure when you do come up with some ideas they shall be worth the wait!

T.A. pixiestix – aren't friends the greatest? And as for Road Trip… I probably should update soon… and yet… *backs away slowly*

Katgirl – yay new reviewer! You fans make my days. And Heartbreak Hotel _will_ be updated, just… I dunno when… I'm very nervous of writing my first sex scene!

Melissarxy1 – of course I want to read it! And it's a shame you didn't update your stories too, gawd I could use them. I've had the worst day, but at least I'm back now!

Just me-the cool girl – and here is that very chance! Or at least… next chapter!

UndyingImmortal – I know just what you mean. I don't think I should continue writing/reading about Remy, because if I do then no real man can ever live up to his standards :(

***** 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katya," greeted Piotr. Kitty looked up at him in surprise, not having noticed him enter.

"Happy Valentine's!" she replied, smiling.

Piotr leant down to where she was curled up in the armchair and kissed the top of her head.

"Piotr," came a grumble from the doorway. "You're supposed to kiss your own girlfriend on Valentine's Day."

Piotr looked at Lance coldly. "I do not have one."

"I wonder why," the other boy teased, but there was no humour in what he said.

"They're fighting over you again," sighed Wanda heavily, reaching over to liberate one of the chocolates in Kitty's lap.

Kitty blushed and the guys looked slightly enraged. 

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Lance, coming to sit on the arm of her seat. He looked pointedly at the almost full box balanced on her knees.

"Um, not exactly," she gazed at the box as though not really seeing it.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked, looking puzzled and a little hurt.

"Oh, no!" Kitty lied. "This is perfect," she lied again.

She gave a silent sigh. Truth was, she missed Remy something painful. She never realised before exactly how good a friend he had become to her. She had counted down the days till the first of February – a month since he had gone. He was supposed to come back. But he hadn't. And now it was half a month later, and she wondered just how long he would be. Sometimes she though he might never come back, but that was just too sickening to imagine. 

She felt Lance lift her up and slide into the chair she had been sitting in, and then place her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck, gradually making his way upwards to her chin. 

She flinched uncomfortably each time, but it was so slight Lance didn't notice. He reached up to stroke her cheek, and nudged her head to face him at the same time. He leant in, preparing to kiss her.

"Gah!" she squealed, phasing through him so that he kissed the air.

"What?!" he cried, bewildered, looking around.

Kitty stood sheepishly beside the chair. "Like, sorry," she muttered, as Wanda laughed. "There was a, um, spider, like, on my leg, that is."

Since when did she lie so much?

Lance's look of confuddled irritation softened into amused sympathy. Kitty was such a little girl sometimes, it was cute.

He pulled her back onto his lap, and kissed her. She sat there, unresponding. She felt him tense, confused again at why she was being so cold. And then – it was someone else's face she saw there. She kissed _him_ with as much feeling as she could, her hands in his hair, the passion coursing through her little body.

Lance pulled away, breathing hard. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" he said, delighted.

Kitty stared at him in shock for a moment, then quickly removed her hands and phased out of his arms, jumping back up.

"Kitty-?"

"I have to go now!" she mumbled.

"No!" he said, lunging out and grabbing her forearm. "Kitty, what's happening??"

She looked at him with her big blue eyes, and they were shining with tears. "No, please, let me go," she begged.

Wanda watched with concerned interest. She glanced at Lance, expecting him to do so.

"No!" he pursued, and his grip on her tightened. Wanda saw Kitty's face screw up in alarm and pain.

"Lance!" both girls cried.

Lance was freaking out now. He knew he was having a temper tantrum again, but he couldn't help it. He was perplexed and insulted, a combination that always equalled disaster. He squeezed Kitty's arm to the point where she gave a wail, and then she phased through him. She hadn't done so until now because she knew he would only get madder. She was right too.

He growled, and the floor shook violently. Kitty gasped and then ran as fast as she could out of the house.

Wanda stared at Lance in disbelief. It was a good job Piotr had left the room before _that_ happened.

Lance was seething. On top of it all, his head was now killing him. After Kitty had forgiven him for that incident at Christmas – and he had forgiven her too, *it was all that Cajun's fault, warping my pretty Kitty's mind* things had run smoothly, up until now. Kitty had been a bit edgy all this new year, he didn't know why. She had been reluctant to kiss him or even hug him lately. He didn't understand. He was angry.

.:.

Remy peered into the darkness, trying to determine where the road turned. He was almost home, now if he could only see his way! He had arrived in America that morning, having spent all night in the stupid plane. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. It was only nine o' clock, but already black. 

It had been as he had suspected; not a real mission, just something random Magneto had cooked up to get Remy out of the house. Even Magneto couldn't ignore the trouble that had been going on between himself and Lance – and even Piotr. Obviously Magneto had hoped that sending Remy off for a month or two would help. Perhaps it would. Remy couldn't imagine how he would feel towards Kitty now. He almost hoped that he wouldn't be attracted to her any more, it would certainly make things easier.

And then, in a flash from the headlights, he saw a girl, running along the opposite way that he was going. He blinked, then in a screech of tire did a total 180º.

.:.

Kitty's mind was in turmoil. What the hell had that been all about? Sure, she had been thinking about Remy a lot lately, but picturing his face when she was kissing Lance – that was just crazy. 

And so now she was running, out of utter confusion and fear of her emotions, all the way home. But – there was a car following her.

She didn't care who it was, she knew she could take them. But then it swerved in front of her. She didn't stop, only phased through it.

She heard the door open and shut behind her, but didn't pay any attention. Only when she felt someone grab her arm did she halt, but phased out of their hold too.

She stared into the darkness, trying to see who it was.

"Petite chat?"

Her mouth fell open. "Remy?" 

"De one an' only," said the shadow.

She stood there a moment, feeling completely drained. This was all too much. For one day as well! But then her emotions took over and she flung herself at him.


	12. A Kiss at Last

Melissarxy1 – you think your weekend sucked? I broke all the bones in my right foot! But I'm sure they'll heal faster if you update your stories… 

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – yay! Yay! Yay!

Lildaisygirl24 – Lance is just a madman. I think he has anger issues. Anyway, I'm ecstatic another person is liking my stuff

GambitGirl2008 – you know me and my fast updates! For this story anyway

Kitty Pryde2 – not lancitty for long! Hehehe…

Valley-Gurl101 – I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I had a lot of fun writing this one :D

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – yeah Logan will get involved soon enough. And Piotr and Jean?! That's the craziest thing I ever heard, but… you might just be on to something. I'm actually planning a wedding for MUCH later on… I guess that kind of gave away the entire story… anyone know anything about Jewish weddings?!?!

*****

He was taken by surprise, but it didn't take him long to hug her back, tightly. He felt her shiver against him.

"Cold?"

"Yes."

He released her for a moment to open his trench coat. She smiled in the darkness and stepped into it along with him, and then he closed it over the two of them again. She knotted her hands around his neck and he slipped his arms round her hips, pulling her close.

"I'm so glad you're back," she whispered.

Remy grinned. "I'm glad too. Are you going home?"

"Yes," said Kitty, suddenly wishing she wasn't. It was cold, and dark, but she felt safe and warm in his arms despite of it.

"I'll give you a ride," he offered, and then immediately wished he hadn't phrased it like that. At least it was cold. He picked her up in a fireman's lift and she giggled. He carried her to his car and, expertly balancing her in one arm, opened the passenger door. He gently placed her inside then went round to the other side to get in the driver's seat.

"So, how was France?" she asked casually as he closed the door on the wind.

He looked over at her, and was momentarily stunned. By the dashboard light, it was fairly obvious that he wasn't going to get over her any time soon. She had apparently dressed up for Valentine's, in a short red velvet skirt, and a white sweater with a large red heart on it. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, but had been tossed around and was slightly disarrayed. The February chill had turned her cheeks pink and her lips red. Her eyes were large and shining.

"Remy?"

"Wha?" he blinked.

"France?" she peered at him quizzically.

"Uh, yes."

She gave him a look but didn't follow it up.

As they drove Kitty gave him a brief account of how things had been since he left. He frowned when she told him she and Lance had got back together, but she didn't see. 

"But I dunno, things haven't been… right," she added thoughtfully, and he shot a quick look over at her in surprise. "I can't seem to… I dunno…" she continued ponderously. "It's not like it was. All the fun has gone."

He nodded knowingly. "Dat'll happen with most relationships, chere," he said.

"I know, it's totally unfair." Her complaining tone of voice made him chuckle. 

"But once you find dat special someone, it'll all be okay," he said cheerfully and she smiled.

"How would you know? You find that someone? Meet a girl in France you didn't tell me about? Is that why you're late home?" she teased.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she giggled, but then stopped short. "I don't know. I thought Lance was that someone for me." She sighed sadly. The car pulled up at the institute gates. "But maybe… after today…"

"What happened today?" asked Remy.

Kitty looked at her hands in embarrassment at the memory. "Well I was… and he was…" she unconsciously fingered the place on her arm where he had gripped her so hard. There was a red mark there still, easily visible due to her three-quarter length sleeves. It was clear a bruise would form.

Remy followed her gaze and she sensed rather than saw his eyes widen.

"Mon dieu! Ah'll have ta pay Monsieur Alvers a visit!"

She looked up at him. "No, Remy, I mean…" she trailed off, a little frightened by how fierce he looked.

Then he turned to her and his anger seemed to fade. "Ah'm sorry, petite," he sighed. "I guess dat won't help make you feel better."

She gave him a little smile. "I'm fine, like seriously. But… it's sweet that you care."

He raised his eyes to meet hers, and she was surprised, intimidated and excited all at once by the heat inside of them.

"I do care," he said, "I care about you."

She swallowed as he leaned closer. There was no mistaking it now. It was going to happen, and unless one of the X-Men randomly appeared, a bird made a noise or the car suddenly burst into flames, nothing was going to stop them.

Remy's mouth touched hers. It was light, but firm too, like he knew exactly what he was doing and would continue to do it whatever. She had no clue what she was doing, she felt like she was in a completely different world altogether. She felt his right arm creep around her body, pulling her closer. She phased through the seatbelt which she had neglected to undo. His left hand was in her hair, pulling out the red scrunchie and running through the silky strands, before cradling the back of her head and pressing her face to his. Her arms went around his neck, without the permission of her brain, and her hands were somehow in his hair.

The kiss was, after a few moments, intensified. Kitty whimpered against his mouth but that only succeeded in encouraging him more so. He held her even closer, and she found herself crawling out of her seat so that she could be nearer. She went forward on her hands and knees, slipping on the various pieces of car she crossed over on the way but not caring.

He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled his legs. She tasted so sweet. They were both leaning into the kiss so hard it was like a reverse-tug-of-war with their lips. He ran one hand up her leg, loving the feel of her bare skin against his. Her skirt had ridden up and he knew he was getting overexcited now.

Kitty knew they ought to stop. This was wrong on _so_ many levels. And yet it was also more _right_ than anything she had known before. She could feel his arousal and it was almost scary, but exhilarating too.

And then she pulled away, not because she wanted to but because she was completely overwhelmed and out of breath.

He held her tightly round the waist and rested his face on her shoulder, breathing heavily. She panted into his hair, her chest heaving against his. 

"Remy," she breathed.

"Kitty," he replied, rubbing his hot cheek against hers.

She was so weak, her hands dropped from around his neck and reached inside his coat, resting on his muscled chest. She had never felt like this, and although it was magnificently formidable, she wanted more.

He kissed her cheek, but recognised that she was too exhausted to do anything like that again. "Happy Valentine's Day, ma chere."

He heard her sigh contentedly, and felt her warm breath on his neck as she ducked her head to nuzzle into his chest.

*This is bizarre* she thought sleepily. Remy, one of her best friends, and now some sort of… what? She frowned a little, trying to make her clouded mind think properly. She wanted to ask what this meant, where they stood now, but of course that would just ruin everything. And she had had enough of their moments being ruined.

"You should probably go in now, petite," Remy said quietly into her ear.

She simply mumbled something incoherent, which sounded a little like a protest. He smiled and began to rock her gently. Of course he should wake her up, let her go inside – but it was so much more enjoyable to let her doze off in his arms. Besides, it would be an excuse to carry her back.


	13. Girl Time

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – someone's been in the sugar, I suspect!

UndyingImmortal – yay! Thanks! Yay!

GambitGirl2008 – merci

Melissarxy1 – *reluctant* well I suppose Gaining Wisdom is enough for now… for now!!!

Lildaisygirl24 – glad you like

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – lol. Your reviews are always such pick-me-ups

X3 Polk v0:1 – wow… crazy name

SugarSweet11 – you know me, I always update soon. At least this story. Wow…that's almost exactly what I wrote last chapter… anyway, moving on:

Star-of-Chaos – aw that's ok, kimy isn't for everybody. I'm happy you were honest, and polite about it too

Kitty Pryde2 – musical you say? What musical might that be? _Gay_ you say?! The past week or so has not been good. Melissarxy1's car broke down, or something like that, a horse trod on me and broke my foot, and you… well, you have my deepest sympathies. And Kitty breaking up with Lance? Wherever did you get that idea…? ;)

*****

When Remy finally got home, Lance was curled up in his armchair crying like a baby. Wanda was torn between comforting him, laughing at him, or slapping him upside the head.

"Remy--" Wanda began, but then paused, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his smug expression. "Welcome home."

He grinned at her, then motioned for her to join him in the hallway. She got up, leaving Lance with his self pity and Kitty's discarded Valentine's chocolates.

"What is it?" Wanda asked, apparently not very interested. "It better be good. You realise Lance is crying? This is an unmissable opportunity."

As if to back her up, at that point John ran past holding a camera.

"What's wrong with Lance anyway?" Remy asked, guessing the answer.

"Kitty ran out on him, they had a bit of a fight, or something… what's with you? Why do you look so happy?"

Remy shrugged but still had a huge grin. He figured if he didn't tell Wanda, Kitty would anyway, and since she had been interested (her words – he preferred 'interfering') from the start in the situation, she sort of deserved to know.

"I ran into Kitty on de way home," he explained.

Wanda's eyes widened. "What happened?"

He shrugged and looked pleased with himself. She glared at him. "What can I say? Remy has a way with de ladies."

Wanda rolled her eyes at his annoying third-person habit that had surfaced again. 

"We kissed, is all."

Wanda's mouth made a little 'o' shape. "Really? Properly?"

.:.

"Yeah, like a total smoochy, sappy, sweaty, head-over-heels, blow-you-away type of kiss," Kitty admitted shyly, flushing at the memory. She was lying in her bed, speaking to Rogue who was perched on the end of it.

"Oh ma gawd," Rogue whispered, "What about Lance?"

Kitty gave a start. She hadn't thought about Lance since she had left Magneto's house, so caught up was she in her confused feelings for Remy.

"I – I don't know," she squeaked. "I love Lance…" she unconsciously stroked her arm where a bruise was forming. 

Rogue gave her a look, which made Kitty cringe even in the dark.

"I do! But it's like, with Remy…" her voice trailed off and she sighed happily.

"Who do you want to be with?" asked Rogue.

Kitty frowned. "I don't know."

Rogue made a 'humph' sound. "Yuh can't have both of them."

"I know," Kitty put her head in her hands, "But I dunno what to do, I mean, I can't just go on with Lance and pretend there's nothing there with Remy, but I can't break up with him, I mean, can you imagine me and Remy as like, a couple?" 

She said it all very fast and Rogue shook her head trying to make sense of it. "You'll have to choose."

"Couldn't you choose for me?" she said hopefully.

Rogue gave her another 'look' then went back to her own bed. "Are you gonna tell Tabby?"

"I dunno, if I do, half the mansion will know by tomorrow night."

"Can _I_ tell Tabby?" Across the room, through the blackness, Kitty could make out Rogue's Cheshire cat grin.

"Rogue!"

.:.

"ROGUE!"

"Ah'm sorry Kitty, but how can you expect me to keep a secret like that?" Rogue smiled sheepishly. 

"Kitty!" Tabby exclaimed.

"Remy!" Amara cried, looking dazed.

"Lance!" Rogue reminded them, sounding scandalised. 

"Piotr!" said a voice, and they all gave a tremendous jump. They turned to see Wanda standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kitty, surprised.

"Just a friendly visit," Wanda replied airily, and joined them on the sofa.

"What about Piotr?" asked Tabby.

"He knows."

"How?" Kitty gasped. "How do 

"He knows."

"How?" Kitty gasped. "How do _you_ know? Do you know what we're talking about?"

"You kissing Remy," Wanda said and Kitty hung her head. "He told me. And then I told John and Pietro and John told Todd and Fred and Pietro told Piotr, just to stir trouble I think--"

"Oh no!" Kitty groaned, "does Lance know?" she paled at the thought.

"I don't think so," Wanda shook her head, "no one's that stupid. The house would fall down."

"Why does it matter if Piotr knows… who's Piotr?" Amara looked confused.

"Colossus," Rogue volunteered.

"And he likes Kitty too," Wanda said.

"He does not!" Kitty scoffed, turning red.

"Oh he so does," Tabby agreed, and they all looked at her. "What? C'mon, there are no secrets in the mutant world."

"So do you think Lance will find out?" Kitty bit her lip.

Wanda shrugged. "More importantly, what are you gonna do? Lance will definitely find out if you go around our house kissing Remy!"

Kitty pouted. "Well, there's only one thing to do then. I'll have to tell Remy there's nothing going on between us."

The rest of them exchanged glances. As if _that_ was going to happen!

*****

Sorry everyone, that can't have been a very interesting chapter, but this is a double update so fluff next time!!!


	14. Breaking Up? Or Not

"Like, hi Piotr," Kitty felt her face flare up immediately.

Piotr's face hardened before her very eyes, but it was his expression as opposed to his skin. "Hello," he greeted stiffly.

She stepped through the door and went to the living room with Wanda, as he tailed her disturbingly close.

"Kitty!" cried Lance, leaping up and running towards her. "I am _so_ sorry." He looked out of his mind.

"Lance, we have to talk," she said, trying to keep her voice even, and he dropped his arms from where they were about to embrace her.

"Um, okay," Lance sat back down, appearing slightly nervous. "Can we get some privacy here?" he glared at Wanda, Piotr and Todd who were all in the room with them. Their eyes all widened in feigned innocence, and then they left.

"Like, the thing is…" she began, holding the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger as she tried to think how to say it. She opened her eyes and Lance was sitting there, his eyes wide and his face curious but scared. He looked so adorable.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked incredulously.

Kitty looked at him for a moment then shook her head. 

"What the-!" cried Todd from the doorway where the three were spying, but Wanda's hand muffled his voice before Lance and Kitty could hear.

"I just," Kitty continued uncertainly, "I just want to set some stuff straight. First of all—" she paused to fold her arms, "never, _ever_ grab me like that. You know what I mean."

Both their eyes travelled to Kitty's arm, which was deliberately covered by her long sleeves.

Lance nodded. "I'm really sorry about that, like I said, and I won't ever…" his voice trailed off, "but in return, I want you to promise me something."

Kitty nodded curtly. "Within reason."

"I want you to be honest with me. Please. I don't know what's going on with you, and if I don't know, well, what can I do about it?"

Kitty swallowed. She had sort of been hoping it wouldn't come up. "I promise," she lied.

He smiled. "So?"

"So?" she said weakly.

"What's been bothering you these past few weeks?"

Outside in the corridor, the audience, who had been joined by John, Fred and Pietro, held their breath.

"Uh…" Kitty stared off into the air as if hoping to find inspiration. "It's just a… a girl thing. Do you know what I mean?"

"No."

Kitty sighed. It hadn't even been ten seconds and she'd broken her promise. But, strictly speaking, it _was_ a girl thing, wasn't it? Most girls – and few guys – would be too distracted by feelings for Remy to pay enough attention to Lance.

"It's like… you know we have these 'monthly' things? Well, there's a yearly thing too – and mine has, I'm pleased to say, just passed."

Lance nodded to show that he understood, but was probably just desperately trying to move the conversation away. Kitty was relieved that he had bought such a lame lie. 

"So I guess Wanda's yearly thing lasts a whole twelve months, doesn't it?" he joked.

Kitty smiled and ignored the low growl she heard from the door.

"Speaking of Wanda," she said with false cheerfulness, "I need to go speak to her about – um – other girl things. Excuse me."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and then darted from the room, thinking that perhaps this 'girl thing' excuse could get her out of everything. Though probably not danger room sessions. The rest of the Brotherhood/Acolytes, sans Remy and Piotr (who had stormed off), ambushed her outside.

"What just happened? Miss Perfect Pryde told her boyfriend a lie?" Pietro cried with mock horror.

"That's my sheila!" John clapped her on the shoulder, looking proud.

"But what about Remy?" said Fred, confused.

The rest of them fell silent and watched Kitty expectantly. She twitched under their eyes and looked at the floor. "I don't know," she said in a small voice. "I got to go… tell Lance I had a girl moment."

She went blindly to the door.

"How will you get home?" called Wanda.

"I'll walk!" she yelled back, fumbling with the knob. 

"Chere?"

She froze, then slowly turned around, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Remy was standing on the bottom step, rubbing his beautiful eyes as if he had just woken up. He probably had – it was past noon, but he was a heavy sleeper. He just had a rumpled black shirt and jeans on, like he had thrown them on while still half asleep. His hair was a spiky mess. Kitty thought he looked marvellous. 

"H-hi," she stammered.

He stepped down and moved towards her. "Where you goin'?"

"I was just going home," she told him, her hand hovering.

"Why?" his voice took on that sweet, sexy syrupiness she found so irresistible. "Stay a while."

"No, I really like, can't." But her words faded away with no conviction as his arms reached out to her.

"Yes, you can." He pulled her by her waist to him.

"No, I can't," she said, phasing away. She looked at the floor, unable to meet the hurt, perplexed eyes which were totally uncharacteristic for Remy.

"Yes you can," he argued, pulling her closer again, and this time she didn't move away. However she put her hands on his chest to stop him bringing her any nearer.

"Remy, I'm… like…" her voice trembled, dwindling to silence as his mouth gravitated towards hers. "…with… Lance…"

She choked out a squeaky gasp as he kissed her and knew she was turning to a blob of unresisting gloop in his arms.

"No," she murmured, turning her head away, but he only buried his face in her neck.

"Why?"

"Lance!" she spluttered, trying to gather any strength of mind she might have left.

He pulled away and looked at her darkly. "Can you honestly tell me," he asked, gripping her arms tightly, "that you don' want to kiss me, now?"

She stared up at him, and her feelings were so overwhelming she felt like she would either burst into tears or explode.

"Can you?" he gave her a little shake.

"No," she said, her voice tiny.

"So kiss me," he said, and she did.

It was hard, and almost verging on painful, there was so much passion and hunger. But it felt so wonderful and she didn't want to stop. Remy tilted her head back so that she had to hold him round the neck to keep from falling backwards.

"What do we have here?" said a voice, and Remy nearly dropped Kitty but was able to catch her before she hit the ground. They looked up and saw St. John standing there, apparently very amused. 

"Dammit John," Remy glared, "we were—" he turned around, but Kitty was gone.


	15. Trouble at the Mall

Melissarxy1 – if Lance finds out… you shall see. You better have an update soon!!

GambitGirl2008 – your review is just. yay! Thanks

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – obviously there will be MUCH more kissing to come!

UndyingImmortals – yeah scandals are fun! :D

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – I know, pocket lint is just so not worthy of my pockets. I liek all your reviews! I lvoe you guys!!!

Lildaisygirl24 – yeah, that would have been embarrassing!

Valley-Gurl101 – oh no! *hides head* I really have to take those pictures down before anyone else sees them and I get even more humiliated. You are LYING! But thank you for the encouragement all the same :)

*****

"Oh god," said Kitty, a curse rarely used by the Jewish girl. 

Rogue, Tabby and Amara followed her gaze, over to where Lance could be seen emerging from a shop with something blatantly concealed under his shirt.

"C'mon Kitty," Rogue put her hand delicately on her friend's shoulder and tried to steer her the other way, but Kitty had already made up her mind. She leapt forward and strode over to Lance.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He looked down at her in surprise. "Kitty? … What?"

"You stole something!"

He paled. "Keep your voice down!"

"No!" she said defiantly, and phased through his shirt, pulling out a large velvet box, royal blue. He scrambled to retrieve it but she danced away from his hands, and jerked the box open as her friends caught up with them.

She stared in disbelief at the glittering gold necklace.

"Put that thing away, it's blinding me!" declared Tabby in awe.

"Are those real diamonds?" Amara asked.

"Yes they are," said a voice, and all five of them looked up to see the imposing figure of a security guard. Lance looked like he wanted to make a break for it, but one glance at Kitty's accusing expression halted him.

"Come with me kids," said the man, taking Lance and Kitty by the sleeves. He looked over at the other three girls. "You too."

"Us!" Tabby gasped. "We didn't do anything!"

"Just come, please," Kitty begged, so they obediently followed.

.:.

"Okay, okay, so let me get this straight," said the guard, who's name was Jim, as he leant against his desk wearily. "You," he pointed at Lance, "stole the necklace for you," he pointed at Kitty, "who just happened to turn up at the mall with you," he pointed to Rogue, Tabby and Amara. They all nodded.

"Well, you all seem like good, clean kids," he shot a dirty, suspicious look at Lance, "so I'll let you off with a warning."

They all sagged with relief. "And well, Mr Alvers, you are hereby banned from Bayville Mall."

Lance looked outraged for a moment, but then Kitty elbowed him and he closed his mouth.

"How old are you all?" asked Jim.

"Eighteen," said Lance.

"Seventeen," said Rogue.

"Sixteen," said Kitty and Tabby.

"Fifteen," said Amara.

"You'll need to call someone to take you all home then, and sign some—"

"But I'm eighteen!" Lance reminded him.

Jim gave him a look as if to say, 'yeah, but like I trust you.' "Okay, call whoever to come down here," he gestured lazily to the phone.

Rogue reached for it, but Tabby stopped her. "Who are you calling?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, "'cause you do know that Scott will have our hides for this."

"We're screwed when we get home regardless," Kitty put her head in her hands. 

"But we didn't do anything," Amara said.

"Not if they don't find out," Tabby grinned devilishly.

"We live with two bleedin' telepaths!" Rogue rolled her eyes. Thankfully Jim was in the next room preparing paperwork for whoever they would call to fill out.

"But they won't read our minds unless we give them reason to," Tabby explained, exasperated and excited.

"That might work," Kitty admitted. She hated the idea of lying, but well, it was better than being found out. Not only would they be in serious trouble for just getting into this situation in the first place, but also her relationship with Lance would definitely be put on hiatus. 

"Who will we call then?" Amara asked.

"Well, I still need to call _my_ 'adult', even though I am eighteen!" Lance broke in suddenly, with bitterness in his voice. They glared at him.

"Who are you gonna call then? Magneto?" sneered Tabby. 

"Could he give us a lift home too?" Amara enquired innocently and they all looked at her with apparent concern. She looked back at them with raised eyebrows. "What?"

Rogue, ignoring her, said, "There's Piotr. He's definitely over eighteen, isn't he? The guy's huge. Would he come down here?"

"To give us a lecture, maybe," Lance answered glumly. 

"John?" suggested Kitty uncertainly, but they didn't even dignify that idea with a reply. 

"How about Gambit?" Tabby said slyly. Kitty turned to look at her with wide eyes and Rogue and Amara tried to stifle giggles. They had all heard about the goings on of the previous day.

Lance looked reluctant. "That guy will get us in more trouble, girls…"

"You mean like you did," grumbled Rogue, but nobody heard.

"Oh c'mon," Tabby pouted as cutely as she could, "the guy's a thief, he won't lecture us, plus he's a total charmer, so I hear," she paused to grin in Kitty's direction but fortunately Lance missed it completely, "and he's definitely over eighteen. Over _twenty_."

"He's like… probably still on the run from the law," Kitty said desperately, "he can't sign anything…" Lance nodded enthusiastically.

"This is Gambit we're talking about," Tabby sighed impatiently, "he'll have a fake identity by now. _And_ he'll _definitely_ sign our papers and give us a ride too." She smirked mischievously at Kitty again who had sunk so low in her seat she was nearly kneeling on the floor.

"Alright," Lance finally relented. "Remy it is." He dialled irritably. He really hated that guy, and to have him come down and bail him out of trouble, it was simply demeaning. But then again – what choice did he have?

.:.

"Why, bonjour ladies," Remy grinned at the shame-faced assembly. He gallantly kissed each of their hands, and pretended to try and kiss Lance's too before the boy pulled it away, and the girls laughed. 

"Let a real man handle this," he pushed Lance aside as he went up to the desk, and Jim briefed him on what had happened before grilling him to see whether he really did qualify as some sort of guardian to all five kids. Somehow, with many smooth lies, he passed the test. He signed various documents and then hurried all of them out to his car. 

"So exactly what the hell were you thinkin'?" he asked Lance, apparently enjoying himself, as they pulled out of the car park. 

Lance pulled a face. "You can talk. You're a professional thief!"

"Oui," nodded Remy, "a professional. Meaning I don't get caught."

Lance went into a sulk and stared out the window. In the back Kitty had tucked her knees up and buried her burning face in them. Tabby kept prodding her and whispering teases while Amara and Rogue struggled to keep straight faces. 

*****

I don't know if Lance would shoplift but… it wouldn't surprise me. I do like him, honest! …Just not that much.


	16. It's a Date

Valley-Gurl101 – stealing food and clothes are okay? What is becoming of you?! Shh… *strokes hair soothingly* it's alright Valley-Gurl…

Melissarxy1 – yeah, well, the BoM… it's kind of understandable, don't you think? Plus, I love clichés. I thrive on them!

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – member, lol, yes that's right

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – aww, shucks, y'all make me blush 

GambitGirl2008 – and you shall read more! … hopefully

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – um, uhh, okay, thanks! *confused and tired*

Lildaisygirl24 – so right, but the X-Men are always there at the most inconvenient moments, aren't they? Or rather… convenient. Forgive me, I'm a little hungover

Kitty Pryde2 – musicals make it all worth while! I love them so. Anyway, Lance being in jail… I didn't even THINK of that! *slaps forehead* but maybe I'll somehow work it in later. As for the 'I have never…' game, you have ONE CHANCE to call that idea for yourself, if not I'm using it!

UndyingImmortal – completely agree. Lance isn't that bad, but compared to Remy he might as well just not be there!

*****

Remy screeched to a halt outside the Acolyte base, and once Lance had opened the door he pushed him out. He then closed it behind the boy, waved, grinned, and sped off again. Lance stared after the steadily vanishing car for a moment, then scowled and stomped inside.

Remy proceeded to drive the girls to their own home. At the gates of the institute, the four of them piled out of the car and Remy leant over the open window as they thanked him again.

"Mmm, yeah, thank you," Kitty mumbled, blushing, as she was pushed up to him. He smiled lazily, and behind Kitty Tabby was giggling insanely, Amara looked curious and Rogue seemed to be almost sympathetic, yet enjoying herself too. 

"You're very welcome, chat, you know I would do anyt'ing for you."

The three girls behind all burst into poorly stifled titters despite themselves. Kitty stared at the ground, turning positively plum-coloured.

"You know… we really should repay him properly… how about a kiss… who will do the honours?" Tabby squawked between hearty guffaws.

"Y'all know I can't," Rogue gave a wobbly grin.

"A princess doesn't kiss just anybody," Amara said proudly, at which Remy raised an eyebrow.

"And I would, but Kitty would get terribly jealous," Tabby smiled broadly. 

"I have a boyfriend!" Kitty tried to stammer, but it came out as just an incomprehensible noise.

"You heard de femmes. You know I did take time out of an important poker game jus' to collect you girls." Remy shrugged innocently. 

Kitty glared at each of her friends, then leant forward and kissed Remy's cheek to many whoops. 

"Aw, c'mon," he complained, looking disappointed, and reached through the window, grabbing her round the waist. She gasped as he lifted her bodily through the space, spread her on his lap and kissed her on the lips.

"Woo!" clucked Tabby, Amara looked shocked and Rogue gave an embarrassed smile.

"Remy!" Kitty pulled away, resembling a tomato. She phased through his arms and out the door.

Rogue gave a soft laugh. "Let's go in. Thanks gumbo," she added, before taking Kitty's shoulder and steering her away. 

"Wait!" Remy called, and they turned around. "Mon chere, come out wit' me tomorrow evenin'!"

"Oh," Kitty put her hands on her hips, attempting to regain her cool, "Why would I do that, Mr LeBeau?"

"For a night you will never forget, amoureux."

"How can you pass up on an offer like that?" Tabby elbowed her cheekily.

"Uh," Kitty flushed, "okay."

"Pick you up at eight." And with that he drove away again.

"Kitty!" Amara looked suddenly startled.

"What?"

"You lucky devil!" winked Tabby.

"No, I mean, tomorrow's Saturday."

The three of them looked at Amara blankly.

"As in, the night you always go to Lance's, right? To watch movies and stuff?" Amara looked confused.

Kitty widened her eyes then sighed heavily. "Oh yeah."

"Just tell him after the whole thing today, you don't want to see him this weekend," suggested Rogue, shrugging. 

"Won't work," Kitty groaned. "He'll bug me until he knows where I'm going. And if he sees Remy's going out as well…"

"Bloody stalker," Tabby rolled her eyes, slinging her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Don't worry Kitty – we'll think of something." She winked and Kitty knew she was heading for certain doom. 


	17. It's a Date II

I GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! And it's all thanks to you wonderful people:

UndyingImmortal – I would so read a story about Lance falling off the world. It would be quite ammusing. And Kitty and Remy will continue playing him for the fool he is for a while, but he will find out eventually! And who knows what'll happen?

Kitty Pryde2 – aww, I couldn't use it now that you have… maybe much later when everyone's forgotten about it and won't think I stole it… but anyway, this story is set, I guess, after Jubilee and Rhane have been taken home, but I'm thinking about bringing them back soon…

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – heehee, snack foods

Just me-the cool girl – you'll just have to read on to find out!

Lildaisygirl24 – now THOSE are some good ideas. I'll so be using them in upcoming chaps, mark my words

GambitGirl2008 – don't I always?

Melissarxy1 – yeah I'm thinking I'd better address the whole romy thing soon, but I keep putting it off…! I figure Rogue would sort of ignore any attraction she might have to him for Kitty's sake, at least at first. She seems to be a pretty good friend

Bitrona – I really didn't set out to make Lance hated in this story, it just kind of went that way! Oh well! I'm ecstatic we have another kimy fan now! Yay kimy fans!

*****

"Lance? Hi!" Tabby said shrilly down the phone, using her most sickeningly cheerful voice. The others watched on in anticipation.

"Yeah, anyway, I was just calling 'cause poor Kit can't come over tonight," Tabby told the unheard voice on the other end. There were many angry, muffled sounds coming from the phone and Tabby held it away from her ear for a moment, grimacing. 

"No, she has a throat infection," Tabby lied smoothly. "No, I said she has a THROAT INFECTION, she can't talk to you! …No… Of course not! How could you accuse my friend of such a thing?!"

'Now!' mouthed Kitty desperately.

"And I _also_ called," Tabby continued, nodding at her, "because I wondered if you would like to, maybe do something with me tonight instead?" There was a silence for a moment and the other three girls watched on, biting their lips.

"No, seriously, Kitty _wanted_ me to, she feels so bad about leaving you without anything to do on a Saturday night… honestly! Would I ever lie? … Well, okay, but c'mon. You know you want to… alright! I'll see you at ei—no, no, half seven!" She gave Kitty a thumbs up. "Yep, half seven, bubye now."

She hung up and grinned at Kitty.

"He agreed to that quick," Kitty muttered, folding her arms and staring suspiciously at the phone. 

Rogue rolled her eyes and patted Kitty comfortingly on the shoulder. "It's a good thing, remember? Now you can go out with Remy."

"Yeah, _you're_ the one who's two-timing _him_," Tabby prodded her and Kitty stuck her tongue out.

"Tabby," Amara looked at her watch, "you said half seven – you've only got ten minutes till your 'date' with Lance."

Tabby swatted Amara away casually. "Who cares? It's Lance we're talking about. All I have to do is keep him occupied, his mind off Kitty."

"Speakin' of which," Rogue emerged from where she had been burrowing through Kitty's closet, "you girl, have forty minutes, so yuh better get ready."

"Oh no!" Kitty whimpered, "I don't know what to wear! How dressed up should I get? I dunno what he's like, planned…"

"Calm down," Tabby whipped out a hairbrush from somewhere and started to attack her with it. "With my help, you'll be sexy, casual and formal all at the same time!"

Kitty and the other two exchanged glances, conjuring images of Tabby's Sadie Hawkins dance dress. 

"No…" said Rogue slowly, "You really should get going… don't wanna keep Lance waiting."

With much persuasion and a few threats, Tabby was ushered from the room and the real preparation could begin.

"She may be a psycho," Amara said fondly, "but she was right about the sexy, casual and formal all at the same time part."

"Yeah," Kitty admitted. "But I dunno how to achieve that!"

"With _THIS!_" Rogue delightfully brandished a pale yellowy-cream skirt. On the hanger with it was a light blue sweater and cream shirt. 

"Ooh!" said Amara in approval.

"What about shoes?" Kitty fretted, but Amara quickly supplied some platform sandals, identical to Kitty's regular ones but the same colour as the sweater.

"I don't know!" Kitty was in a panic. "Will it look like I'm trying too hard?"

"No!" they assured her.

In the short time they had left, Amara applied some subtle makeup and Rogue undid Tabby's damage to Kitty's hair, returning it to its regular state – up in a ponytail, with a blue scrunchie. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ah!" Kitty squealed, leaping up and then gripping onto the back of a chair.

"He's here. Off you go," Amara said encouragingly.

"No," said Kitty, "I can't."

"What's the problem?" asked an exasperated Rogue, "you've been out with the guy a dozen times."

"Not out on a date!" Kitty hissed. "I can't go – I'll make a fool of myself."

"Perhaps," conceded Rogue, "but you'll never find out unless you _go_! _Now_!"

Kitty swayed uncertainly on the spot.

"If you don't go now," Amara said wisely, "Scott or Logan will answer the door first."

Kitty gave a terrified shriek and bolted out the door.

.:.

Remy opened his mouth, but instead of Kitty standing there, it was Wolverine. He paused, before giving an experimental smile. Logan only narrowed his eyes.

"Cajun," he said.

Remy hesitated again, and then said, "Oui."

"What are you doing here?" But before he could answer, Logan snorted. "As if I don't know! Get in here."

Remy wasn't about to argue and he entered, casting his eyes over the hall with the experience of a trained thief. 

"Don't even think about it," said Logan, before Remy had the chance to think about anything.

Logan circled Remy, sniffing every now and then. Remy felt extraordinarily uncomfortable, but he didn't show it. But Wolverine smelled it. 

"I could gut you like a fish right now," Logan walked right up to him and stared him in the eye, despite the obvious difference in height. Remy doubted he could, but he really wasn't planning on finding out.

"But I won't," Logan stepped away, "because there's something about you…" He stopped and Remy eyed him warily. 

"The half-pint sure knows how to pick 'em," Logan said, and Remy presumed he was talking about Kitty. As if on cue, she appeared at the top of the stairs, and when she saw the two of them together a look of alarm passed over her face.

"Remy hi you know Mr Logan okay off we go," she said, without taking a breath, as she landed in front of them both. She took Remy's elbow and ran right _through_ the front door. Logan blinked, then shook his head, with a strange smile on his face. 


	18. It's a Date III

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – it will come, and damn fast too :D

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – lol, yeah! They are! Yeah! They are! And here it is

Melissarxy1 – yeah, it made me all warm inside… :) when you say 'I've got to go' I hope you mean got to go update your stories!!!

UndyingImmortal – aww, we know Logan's just being his over-protective yet loveable self

Lildaisygirl24 – lol, yes 7.30

Kitty Pryde2 – that is an idea! :O 

*****

It turned out Remy didn't really have anything memorable, as such, planned for their date, but he was the personification of self-confidence, and therefore was fairly certain that any date with him would be something to remember. He didn't really like to take girls on 'dates' because out in public it was illegal to take your clothes off, but Kitty was one of the first girls he really liked spending time with. And besides, it wasn't like he was going to get anywhere in particular if they weren't in public.

Kitty enjoyed it – the dinner part of the evening. Lance never took her to classy places, and she to her relief she found that Rogue and Amara had somehow succeeded in picking the right outfit. She blended in easily – neither overdressed nor under. 

She was a little on edge when they went to the movies. In the past Lance had always tried to use the opportunity to touch her inappropriately, but Remy was in fact the perfect gentleman. It was a special showing of Silence of the Lambs (his choice). It wasn't exactly a 'jumpy' sort of movie, but the tension in the theatre could be cut by a knife. Kitty was rigid with terror throughout the whole thing, her nails sunken into Remy's arm and his arm slung round her shoulder. 

"I don't like this movie," she whispered to him. 

He glanced down at her. In the dark, with the light from the screen reflected on one side of her face, her eyes wide and glowing, her cheeks hot, and her lips slightly apart, she looked incredibly sexy. He squeezed her shoulder and she turned to look up at him. 

"Ah, but d'ya _really_ feel scared, ma chere?"

"Not with you here," she said, meaning for it to come out jokingly, but failing. 

He smiled and kissed her – they were in the back row, with nobody near them – she wasn't embarrassed. She phased through the heinous armrest and leant against his body, her hands on his chest.

.:.meanwhile.:.

"Lance, god, can I go home now?" Tabby pleaded, her head in her hands.

"What? Why would you wanna do that?" asked Lance innocently. 

"This is boring!"

"No it isn't!" he looked shocked for a moment, and then grinned. "I did it!" He clapped in delight. He dramatically wiped a tear from one eye.

"It's only a house of cards Lance!" Tabby cried.

"Someone get a camera – that Cajun will die of shame. Completed in only—" he paused.

"Fifty-seven minutes," Tabby supplied glumly.

"Fifty-seven minutes!" Lance crowed, before leaving the room. 

Tabby leant over to Wanda. "Does Kitty put up with this _every_ Saturday?!"

"No," Wanda said, "usually she fakes some sort of panic attack. Once she almost pulled off a really convincing seizure."

"What??"

"That was just when he brought out the big guns--"

"The big--"

Lance emerged from the kitchen, and headed for the computer excitedly. "Hey guys – I'm feeling really wild now – how about hangman? By _email_?!?! Ooh, Pietro, you're going down!"

.:.

They left the cinema, Kitty walking unsteadily, supported almost entirely by Remy's arm around her waist securely. She gripped onto his arm, shaking. 

"God… God…"

"It's okay petite," he scooped her up once they had gone a little way down the street, away from prying eyes.

"All I've seen and I, like, can't handle a simple movie," she mumbled into his coat. 

"Aww… m'amour, let's go home."

"Together or separately?" she asked wryly.

He looked down at her, but her face was still buried and hidden. He dropped her on her feet suddenly, and she looked up in surprise. He kissed her fiercely and she tried to say something, but it just came out as "Muhhhuurrr!"

"Don' tease me like that!" he said in a low voice, pulling away so barely that their noses were still touching.

Kitty looked a bit frightened, so even though he had been deadly serious, he tried to smile. "Separately, unfortunately."

"Yeah, if we went back to yours I think Lance would finally catch on," she agreed, falling into step beside him. 

He looked down at her; she appeared to have gotten over her fright, both at him and the movie – thought in the dark it was hard to tell. She slipped her hand into his and he felt it shaking, though it wasn't very cold for February. He stopped, and she stopped too, only for him to pick her up and swing her onto his shoulders as easily as if she were a tiny child. Then they walked home. 

.:.

Kitty and Tabby arrived home at approximately the same time. Kitty appeared to be walking on air – it took a ladder and two able bodied men (Scott and Logan) to pull her back down. Tabby was trying to stem the flow of tears as she relived her evening. 

"How can you _stand_ to date him?" she asked Kitty incredulously and Kitty just blinked innocently. "Next time," said Tabby, turning on Rogue and Amara, "it'll be one of you two!"

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Rogue looked at Kitty for the answer. She just blushed.

*****

I'm afraid, everyone, that my two-and-a-half weeks of Easter vacation are over as of tomorrow :( which means less frequent updates.


	19. Poor Remy

GambitGirl2008 – thanks… I think…

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – I couldn't agree more

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – hehe, that was one long vacation. But don't you guys get like two months off in the summer? Or have I been misinformed?

Bitrona – I know, Kitty is clueless. And you'll see just how comfortable Remy is with the whole thing… later

UndyingImmortal – I can imagine him being like that… having some kind of secret identity as a nerd, you know?

Lildaisygirl24 – she will. In time

Kitty Pryde2 – yep leans back with satisfaction shame about the exams though :O

Melissarxy1 – how can you not love him? It just goes without saying!

Moondazzler – aww, nice review! I adore Kitty and Remy fanfics, there should be sooo many more

Valley-Gurl101 – I know! Rocky… Cajun… you do the math. Psh! 

"Please Tabby, it can't have been that bad!" 

Tabby raised a sceptical eyebrow. "That boy is the personification of dull, Kat!"

Kitty sighed. "Just one more time – then Rogue or Amara can-"

"No!" spluttered Amara, who was sitting behind them. "Lance freaks me out."

"He's your boyfriend Kit," Tabby reminded her. "You're being unfair to him, you know."

"Since when do you have morals?" Kitty grumbled.

"She's right," nodded Amara. "You can't have your man and eat him too."

Tabby and Kitty looked at her strangely. "That's _cake_," Tabby corrected her.

"I think it applies to men too," Amara nodded confidently.

.:.

Remy cupped Kitty's heart-shaped face in gloved hands and leaned closer. She smiled and stood on tiptoe. 

KNOCK

They jumped apart and looked at the door.

"Kitty? Are you in there? I know girls take ages in the bathroom but you've been in there about twenty minutes… I was just making sure you're okay."

Kitty sighed. "Yes Lance, I'm coming." She kissed Remy on the cheek, and before he could object, she had phased him through the bathroom wall into the next room. 

.:.

"PLEASE, Rogue, please!" Kitty begged on bended knee. 

"No!" she barked.

"_Please!_ I haven't had a minute alone to spend with Remy in like weeks."

"As if Ah'd want to go on a date with your stupid Brotherhood boyfriend just so you can go on a date with your stupid Acolyte boyfriend."

"But…" Kitty lapsed into silence, pouting.

.:.

"Hi Todd!" Kitty smiled as he opened the door, "Is--"

"Chere!"

"Remy!"

Kitty ran right through a very confused Todd, and took a flying leap into Remy's arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her round the waist, about a foot off the ground.

"You comin' out Saturday night?" he asked, speaking into her hair.

"I can't," she answered mournfully as he set her down. He frowned. "Lance and I made plans…"

"Oh," he furrowed his brow.

"Lance!"

"Huh?"

"Kitty!"

Remy blinked as Kitty phased through him. He turned around to see her hugging Lance. His frown grew and he went up the stairs.

Short chapter, I know, and kind of weird, but I needed some way to start the drama that will follow shortly! Sorry for the lack of updates but I've had all these exams and… stuff…


	20. Trouble A'brewin'

Sorry about the serious lack of updates. No more waiting!! You readers/reviewers are too good for me to let down so much. I'm very ashamed.

Emerald Lionheart – oh… my god. Summer school. You are joking, right? Right???

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – you sure are sweet!

Melissarxy1 – Kitty… smacked… maybe you're onto something there. Hehe…

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – well… school/horse/friend/family-related stuff. You know how it is. But now I'm back!

Lildaisygirl24 – yep, Kitty's being a bit of a prune in this story. I'll have to sort that out. Sorry about the strange chapter, it wasn't even necessary to the story really… I think I was just procrastinating writing the argument in this chapter!

UndyingImmortal – I'm not sure about an update "soon" but at least here's one eventually!

Kitty Pryde2 – aww, I miss your lengthy reviews. I nearly left this story a month too! Another few days… dear me. And I've left various other stories like, literally five months. I'm terrible. Oh well

Bitrona – looking back on it… you're right. Insanely short! Here's a …slightly… longer one to make up for it. Oh and, I had no idea about the title, it just came to me randomly. What d'ya know!

.:.:.:.:.

It was nine o' clock, Sunday morning. Against every natural instinct, and much to his displeasure, Remy was actually awake. He was also hungover.

"You are so sweet to come and visit!" Kitty smiled, cuddling him. The two of them were at the Xavier Institute, out on the lawn. They were sitting on a swing seat, situated over the crescent of a hill, away from the prying eyes of gossips (like Tabby) and peeping toms (like Bobby). Plus, it was still reasonably dark, the sun only just beginning to creep up over the edge of the horizon, turning the Atlantic Ocean orange.

"Well…" he answered vaguely, not really feeling up to talking. He shouldn't have drunk so much last night… but he hadn't had much else to do. It was either that or taking John's advice and stalking Lance and Kitty on their date, but that was just too weird.

They sat there in companionable silence, him rocking them backwards and forwards with his feet, and her curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. Suddenly, the ringing of Kitty's cell phone interrupted the quiet.

She sat up to answer it. "Hi… Lance?"

Remy rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow on the armrest, his chin in his hand.

"I had a great time too."

He shifted slightly, moving away from her. She didn't appear to notice.

"Uh, next week? I dunno." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her gaze flit to him for a moment. "Okay, sure. See you. Um… me too. Bye."

She flipped it shut, and settled against him again. A moment later, however, he seized her arms and pushed her back, gently but firmly. She stared up at him in surprise.

He stood up, not facing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned and confused.

He turned to look down at her, turmoil in his black and red eyes.

"I can't take this any more," he told her, quite frankly. She blinked, and he looked over her head, afraid he would lose his nerve.

"What?"

"You have to choose," he said, folding his arms.

She just looked puzzled.

"Between me and Lance."

He couldn't believe he was saying this. It was definitely a first. It wasn't exactly a hard decision, between him and, well, anyone. Girls had never previously had any trouble choosing between him and another guy, because that guy was normally history as soon as Remy snapped his fingers.

She just stared at him, and he knew tears were forming in her big blue eyes, but he still wouldn't, and couldn't, meet them with his own.

She stood up, but still wasn't elevated to the height of his shoulder. He continued to look determinedly over her head.

"I can't!" she squeaked.

He had definitely not expected that. What was wrong with the girl? What was wrong with him? Why was he still here? Ordinarily he would have walked out aeons ago. He was not the type of guy to share his girl with anybody, let alone a stupid kid like Lance.

"You have to," he said darkly, "or I'm leavin'."

He heard her choke on a sob, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms right then and kiss her, making it all better. She didn't have to choose, it was alright, he would stick by her for as long as she needed…

But he couldn't. He didn't dare touch her either, for fear that his resolve would simply crumble. It scared him, to think that she might have him wrapped round her little finger. What was it about her that compelled him? He needed to get out now, before he fell for her any further.

"But…" she stammered helplessly, floundering and not having a clue. She knew it wasn't fair to keep both of them hanging, but she hadn't expected to have to make a decision so soon. It was too difficult. Surely Remy had had more than one girlfriend at the same time in the past?! It wasn't like she had agreed to go steady with either of them. She hadn't done anything wrong… he had to understand.

But he was turning around, and she went to reach for him, but he was already striding away. She just stood there, tears pouring silently down her face, feeling incredibly small.

Remy didn't look back as he walked. He hoped, desperately, that she would call out for him to stop, throw her arms around his neck and declare that it was him she wanted all along. But she didn't.

.:.

When Remy got home, he found the only people awake were Wanda and Pietro. Piotr probably was too, but hadn't descended for breakfast yet. The twins were in the kitchen, squabbling over something. They glanced up when he entered.

"Where have you been?" demanded Wanda, knowing full well the answer, and curious despite herself.

Remy didn't answer straight away, wandering over to the counter sluggishly, pouring himself a huge cup of coffee.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Pietro incredulously. "You look terrible! I mean, I know you drank yourself stupid last night but man…"

Remy shot him a glare.

"Did you speak to Kitty?" asked Wanda. Remy saw Piotr enter the room behind her.

"Yes," he replied grimly.

"And…?"

"Let's just say we didn't see eye t' eye," he scowled and, taking his coffee, pushed past Piotr and headed up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Pietro frowned.

"Yes. Is something wrong with Kitty?" Piotr looked very suspicious. "Did he do anything to hurt her? If he did--"

Wanda looked at him scathingly, deciding that she wouldn't tell him anything. She wasn't sure, but she had a fairly good idea of what had gone down. And if she was right, then Remy may well have done something to hurt her. Both of them – and probably Lance, too – deserved a good talking to.

.:.:.:.:.

Is that the end of Kitty and Remy?!?! …As if!


	21. The Return of Jubilee?

Melissarxy1 – of course the fluff will return! And this update is for you, 'cause you updated Bombshell. Feel special!

DaydreamingImmortal – I know! _I_ would have gone after him! Hell, I would have been stalking him by now if he actually existed!

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – don't worry, OF COURSE she'll pick Remy (eventually). I said it was kimy didn't I? Lance is foolish! Foolish I say!!!

ValleyGurl101 – you're so lucky you have summer vacation! I have to wait another six weeks or something. GROWL. Anyway, I know it was sad (I had to write it, I was so tempted to have them make up in that chapter!) but I mean, if it was _all_ fluff, we'd get bored wouldn't we?

Kitty Pryde2 – Ahh (wistful sigh) Choosing Sides is great. At least in that Kitty isn't stoopid and swooning over Lance instead of Remy. I mean, Lance! …Instead of Remy!

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – I think we know who she'll choose, c'mon people! ;) And yes Piotr is a moose, **especially **in the comics. What was Kitty thinking?

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – not _really_ a cliffhanger. We all know who she'll choose, don't we!

ON with the story!

.:.:.:.:.

Kitty was stretched out on her bed, her head in her arms, sobbing brokenly. Rogue was sat beside her, stroking her damp hair, not exactly sure what had happened, as Kitty wasn't capable of speaking yet. But it wasn't hard to guess. She felt extremely sorry for her friend: sure, the Cajun was annoying as hell but he was possibly the sexiest man she had ever seen. Though of course she would die before letting anybody hear _that_. Especially Kitty under these circumstances.

"Oh Rogue," Kitty sniffled as she rolled over onto her back, staring up at the other girl with red, puffy eyes. "It was awful!"

"Kit, sugah, what happened?" she asked as gently as she could.

Kitty wiped her eyes briefly with the back of her hand. "He wanted me to like, choose between him and Lance."

"Oh…" Rogue would have paled, but it wasn't possible for her to get any whiter than she already always was. She could imagine how awkward that situation had to have been. "And… you chose Lance?"

"No!" Kitty wailed, "I didn't choose either of them! I couldn't! And so he left."

"Well," Rogue floundered in search of something comforting to say, "if ya chose Gumbo, he'd come back…"

Kitty swallowed. "But I love Lance!"

"Do ya love Remy?"

"No. I mean, like, not in that way."

"So… ya did the right thing. You still have Lance, and he's the one you love…"

"I guess," Kitty looked at the floor sadly. "But if I did the right thing, why does it feel so terrible?"

Maybe 'cause ya love Remy too Rogue thought dejectedly, but didn't voice it. She was saved the trouble of having to think of anything else to say by the sound of the door bursting open.

Bobby was there, looking excited. "Hey guys! Guess what--" he stopped in his tracks, spotting Kitty's tear-stricken face. "Whoa, Kitty, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him bravely. "Nothing."

He gave her a doubtful look.

"Nothing!" she repeated, folding her arms moodily. "I just, like, finished a really sad book."

"What were you gonna say?" Rogue asked Bobby.

"Oh, well, I heard from a very reliable source--"

Rogue snorted.

"—that Jubilee is coming home!"

Rogue's grey eyes slid over to Kitty with a small smile. "Isn't that great Kitty?" in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed flatly. Jubilee was a lot of fun, sure, and could be a wonderful friend, and it was definitely good that she was rejoining the X-Men, but the last thing she felt she needed now was another nosy gossip interfering with her crappy love life. Right now, in fact, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry some more.

"She's coming this afternoon, I think," Bobby continued, completely oblivious to Kitty's unenthusiastic response. As he left, Tabby and Amara strolled in. Kitty flopped back onto her bed with a groan.

"Hello to you too, Kitty-Kat," Tabby grinned, sitting down beside them. Amara did the same. "Have you heard the news?"

Rogue nodded.

"Kitty, have you been crying?" Amara asked concernedly.

Kitty nodded, but didn't reply.

"She had an argument with Gambit," Rogue whispered, and their eyes all widened knowingly.

"Well that sucks!" Tabby pouted. "Just when Jubes is coming home. I thought we could all have a girl's night out to celebrate. Jean's up for it, we can use her SUV."

"Sorry guys but I really just wanna stay in today," Kitty mumbled.

"That's not an option!" Tabby countered haughtily.

"Pleeeaaase!" she moaned, beating the pillow half-heartedly with her fist.

"Nuh uh! I take care of my girls. Get up!"

Reluctantly, Kitty let the three of them lift her up off the bed.

.:.

There was a knock on Remy's door, but he ignored it. A few moments later… and it melted. He looked up, rather surprised, but not much. Stranger things had happened.

Wanda stood there, which was not a surprise. She also looked angry. That wasn't a surprise either. He fought every instinct within him which told him to scream and run like a girl, and sat up and faced her.

"Bonjour?"

"What happened?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Er…" his eyes darted around the room, searching for a means of escape.

"Don't even bother!" she snapped, noticing. "I don't know what you did but I bet it was stupid!"

"I left her," he said. On uncertain terms he mentally added.

Wanda regarded him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I don't share my femmes," he grumbled, not meeting her cold glare. Especially with a dumb kid.

"Well, that's fair enough. But didn't you give her the chance to choose?"

"I did. She said she couldn't." He didn't want to talk about it, and hoped she'd leave. Obviously she didn't.

She was rather surprised. She hadn't realised Kitty even liked Lance much any more. She would have expected her to choose Remy in a heartbeat.

"Do you love her?" she couldn't resist asking.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don' be stupid."

"I'm never stupid," she retorted.

"O' course not."

Wanda waved her hand irritably and left, leaving him to try and sort out his newly deformed door. He was just too pathetic for her to be around any longer. What was it about Kitty which turned her guys into … morons? Not that Lance hadn't always been one, but now Remy was turning into one of her sheep as well. If she had been interested in guys she probably would have asked Kitty what her secret was. Not that she probably knew. Kitty was like that. Innocent, and completely not the kind of girl Wanda would have wagered Remy taking an interest in.

In her state of pondering, Wanda walked straight into Piotr (he took up nearly the whole corridor). It occurred to her that he was only a few metres away from Remy's door, where he could easily have heard the whole conversation.

"Were you spying on us?" she demanded before he could say a word.

"No!" he held up his hands defensively. "But… is it true?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and walked away. Stupid bunch of Kitty-lovin' jackasses.

Meanwhile, Piotr was still standing where he had been listening in on Remy and Wanda. His – albeit simple – mind was working slowly. He had a cunning plan.

.:.:.:.:.

I know, I know. The past few chapters have all been seriously lacking in fluff and seriously overloaded with boring conversation. However… this is just an irritating phase we must go through in order to get to the good stuff. Please review, or… even better… write a kimy! You know you want to!


	22. At the Club

Aghhhh!!! I LIVE!!!!

FaDiNgSiLvErStAr – I did update, though it's been far too long. I am so useless!!!

Melissarxy1 – ahh, Piotr and his master plans. Will he ever learn? And on a different note… please update Bombshell! I'm begging you

Emerald/Zozma Lionheart – you MUST write a kimy! PLEASE!

Nameless1010 – ahh, thanks, it's always nice to discover a new kimy fan. And as for that story recommendation… um… I'll just be quiet and hope nobody realises my dark, dark secret

Nicole – at least I can spell

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – you better!

Pyros-gal – ohmygod, if you wrote a kimy it would be awesome! Your fics are all seriously funny!

.:.:.:.

Kitty took a deep breath as Jubilee made her explain what had happened regarding Remy and Lance, for the eighth time.

"Wow," Jubilee finally exhaled. "I cannot believe I missed all of this!" 

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" Jubilee leant closer in, not that anybody was listening.

They had all come out to a club; it was Tabby's favourite, but none of the others except Jubilee had ever been before. It was all very wild and over the top, a lot of fun, but incredibly tiring. They had only been there an hour and the five girls were already exhausted. They were sitting to the side of the dance floor at a table, drinking their (non-alcoholic) drinks. Jean had left after only half an hour, claiming she was missing Scott and that it wasn't really her scene. They were to call her when they wanted to come home.

"I don't know," Kitty admitted dejectedly, swallowing the last of her Pepsi.

Rogue was uneasy; the entire point of this evening was for Kitty to have some fun and forget her boy troubles. And so far all she had been doing was talking about them!

"Kit, shall we go dance some more?" she asked, and to her relief Kitty nodded, and off the two of them went. Soon the other three girls also joined them.

"You know Tabby, this _is_ fun," Kitty smiled, as the five danced together to the quick beat.

"When I'm good, I'm great – but hey, when I'm bad, I'm still pretty good," she grinned.

"And oh so modest," added Jubilee.

Another few minutes passed, and several guys approached requesting dances. Tabby and Jubilee were the first to break off from the group, followed by Amara, until it was Rogue and Kitty dancing by themselves. Guys had asked, but they had been turned down.

And then Kitty felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around.

/Oh wow/ she thought. This guy was absolutely gorgeous. He had floppy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and together with his golden tanned skin he could have walked straight off a beach in California and into this New York club.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" he asked, and looked almost shy.

/I know I probably shouldn't… but like, oh God, he's _beautiful!_/ "Rogue, do you like, mind?"

Rogue shrugged, but she regarded this guy suspiciously. She didn't feel comfortable with her friend going off with some guy in her current predicament, but what could she do? And it was only to dance, after all. Kitty was smarter than she gave her credit for sometimes. And he seemed nice enough.

So Kitty went off with this guy, to dance. "Hey, my name's Andy."

"I'm Kitty," she smiled in return.

"Cool name," he grinned.

"So like, how old are you?"

"I turned eighteen last week."

/Not too old/ she thought happily. It seemed to her that older guys really were not the way to go. It was strange, she mused, as they danced. A year or so ago, Kitty was the one who was trying to define her relationship with Lance, set rules and make it official. Now it was kind of like Remy was doing that to her, or at least she thought of it that way. And she understood how Lance had felt: pressured and useless. It was so nice to just be able to dance with some guy who didn't have any expectations of her.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want something?"

"Sure, I'll have a coke thanks." She offered him some money, but he declined.

"It's on me."

He departed in the direction of the bar, and Kitty carried on dancing by herself until he returned, and led her to a side table.

Together they talked and drank companionably. Kitty was getting more and more involved in their conversation, and found that this guy – Andy, was it? she tried to remember vaguely – was looking better and better to her. She just couldn't help laughing at everything he said. Her tongue felt loose in her mouth, like she could talk and talk forever.

"Like…" she blinked as she tried to focus on the glass in front of her. Why was everything swimming before her eyes? "…what's in this drink?"

"Nothing," Andy replied innocently. "Why?"

"'Cause it's got me soarin'!" she giggled. "C'mon, let's go dance some more!"

She dragged him out onto the dance floor. She had never felt more energetic. She grinded up against him and he responded whole-heartedly. They danced for a few minutes, before Kitty started to feel queasy.

"I don't feel so good," she gripped onto Andy's shoulder and he steadied her with his hands on her waist. "Oh my god…" Everything was going blurry. She tried to hold on to Andy's face above her in her mind. Other people were starting to look at her, and she tried to stay up but it was like there was something dragging her down. She gave a low wail and then collapsed.

"Shit," someone said, "call an ambulance."

"No, I got this," Andy said hurriedly. "I'll take her outside for a breath of fresh air."

"She's passed out, you moron!" someone else said.

"No, no, everything's okay," he insisted, clutching Kitty to his side as he pushed his way toward the door. /Fuck, why did I agree to dance with her? I should have just got her out before she drew attention to the both of us./

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the club, Rogue had found Jubilee. "What's going on over there?" she asked.

"I dunno," her friend shrugged.

Tabby and Amara approached. "Did you hear? Someone fainted. I think they're calling an ambulance."

"Guys, it's late," Rogue said uneasily. "Ah think we should find Kit an' go home."

"Yeah," Amara agreed. "I'm tired."

The four of them searched the crowd for Kitty's dancing ponytail.

"Damn that girl for being so short," Tabby grumbled.

"Oh, we'll find her. C'mon. Here, kitty kitty!" Jubilee called.

.:.

Kitty was in fact outside, semi-conscious, slung over Andy's shoulder as he crept into the shadows of the alleyway beside the club. He was on his way to the dock behind this row of buildings; he wanted to get her inside one of the abandoned warehouses, before anybody saw them or before she was revived by the cold night air.

.:.:.:.

In case you were wondering: no, I can't let Kitty catch a break. Mwahaha.


End file.
